Expressionless Freak!
by AnimeFreak145
Summary: After exchanging a few words with Illumi in the forest, Irisviel Smith was certainly convinced that men now a days closely resembled females and that Illumi was a total weirdo. Being sent to the Zoldyck residence to become Kikyo's personal assistant she now works as an interrogator for the Zoldycks. She has no intention of dealing with Illumi, or so she thought. :D
1. Chapter 1

**First Time Impressions Matter**

Irisviel balanced herself on a sturdy branch. The stillness of the night was a regular stress reliever to her. The calming breeze slightly blew her high pony tail as she stood upright. The moon's light made the lake shimmer like small diamonds. The crickets sang their usual song as the nightingales flew up above. Two words: Truly and Magnificent. No wonder she was a night person. In the middle of her delight, she was then reminded of why she entered the forest. It was her mission to find out the whereabouts of the remains of one of the politicians' daughter. Apparently, the man she was after killed the poor girl and kept her remains as a trophy. After spotting the murderer, she leapt from where she was perched.

"That fat slob of a man," she murmured. "Wait a minute." Her eyes narrowed in on another person. He was standing in front of her target. Irisviel applied zetsu and dashed toward the two people. Upon nearing them, she hid behind a nearby bush and observed the quite exchange between the two.

"I'm sorry for bumpin' into you. I didn't mean it," the man shivered visibly under the mysterious person's stare.

Irisviel couldn't see the person's face but observed from the back. He/she had long black hair and wore green attire. She clicked her tongue in annoyance as she continued to observe the two. Not being able to stand it anymore, she shouted out, "Hey LoopBurger!"

Illumi turned around. "Wonder what kinda name is that?" he asked out loud.

"Yea I'm talking to you!" Irisviel jumped out of her hiding place.

Illumi looked around multiple of times trying to locate where the noise was coming from.

"I'm right here Baka!"

"Oh. There you are. My, my, how could such a small woman make such a big noise?" he asked rhetorically.

An anime vein popped up at the side of her head.

"I'm not that short," she growled, "Besides, you're abnormally tall for a female anyway."

"I'm a male," he answered flatly."

"Ehh?!" Irisviel backed up.

Illumi remained expressionless.

Irisviel shook her head violently to get rid of the shock.

"Anyway, that," she pointed at the shaking man behind Illumi, "Is my target, so step aside," she stated professionally.

Out of sheer curiosity, Illumi stepped aside. He wasn't after the man, so he let her have her way.

Irisviel made her way over to the quivering man. Then, out of the blue, she kicked him square in the jaw.

"You know what I'm here for," she said.

The man's eyes widened as he realised what she was talking about.

"Where did ya hide it?" she grabbed the man by his thinning hair.

"Hide what?" the man feigned ignorance.

"Wrong answer," she sharply stated and kneed him in the stomach. "We could do this the easy way or the hard way," she said as she punched him in the jaw.

The man surrendered, "I hid the remains in my basement!"

"Good boy," Irisviel patted the man's head.

He then breathed a faint sigh of relief.

"Oh... You really thought there was an easy way huh? She asked in sheer amusement, "Well newsflash: I HATE scum like you," she unsheathed her swords and began the real torture.

Illumi took this opportunity to observe the woman's appearance. She looked like an eighteen year old. Her red hair was held by simple black ribbon. Her sky blue eyes held obvious contempt for the man before her. As she slashed at the man's limbs, Illumi noted her attire. It was made up of a simple black short sleeved shirt, black short pants and black boots. She had two long swords hitched on her back and most likely other torturing tools hidden all over her body. Illumi's final analysis was that she was an interrogator with highly developed skills. He then took his leave as Irisviel was about to finish the man.

Turning around, Irisviel noticed that the mysterious man was no longer present. She shrugged then looked down at her hands.

"I should really wear gloves next time. Now mom's gonna fuss," she groaned.

* * *

Iris awoke with last night's event vividly replaying in her mind. She had a tendency to do that. Hurrying to the bathroom, she spewed her stomach's contents.

"Now I understand what they mean by "giving up the ghost," she commented.

She felt as if she had given up her insides and all. Someone then knocked at the door.

"Irisviel-sama, I'm coming in," the voice she recognized as her personal maid, Elizabeth, came in.

"Good morning,' she greeted.

"What's so good about the morning?" Irisviel asked.

"The sun is up; the birds are chirping, the sky is clear, th-,"

"Yeah, I think I get it," Irisviel stopped her.

You seem pretty grumpy. Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked with true concern.

"Yeah. Of course I'm okay. I'm just sitting in front of the toilet admiring the contents of my stomach," iris replied sarcastically.

Elizabeth sighed, "Another interrogation?"

"Yeah. He made a run for it. I followed him into the forest and the met a weird girl looking guy," she answered.

"I would ask you to explain further but you have a meeting with your father in an hour. We need to get you there on time."

"Hn," Irisviel made a sound while closing the bathroom door.

She didn't care about the meeting. To her, going would be a total waste of time and energy.

Irisviel then stepped out of the shower. Noticing that she took longer in the shower than needed, she felt convicted under Elizabeth's accusing glare.

"You've got twenty-five minutes until the meeting," she stated while excusing herself out of the room.

"Alright, alright," Iris answered.

She was dressed in a long sleeved green shirt and knee length khaki pants and a green converse.

Her father's study wasn't a long distance from her room, so she took the liberty to stroll the rest of the way. Before entering, she caught her hair up in a low pony-tail.

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

My father looked up, "Ahh"... Good morning Irisviel," he greeted.

"Ahh.. Good morning Father,' I mimicked.

"Irisviel, this is no time for your games," he chastised, "Now, I would like you to meet my old friend, Mrs Kikyo Zoldyck. You must have met her in the past, am I correct?"

"Yea. It's a pleasure to meet you again," I turned to the guest.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear. You've grown so much since I last saw you," she commented.

I smiled.

"Well now that the greetings are done, let's get down to business," my father spoke up. "I called you here to announce that you will be working for the Zoldycks for the time being."

"What will I be doing?"

"You'll be Mrs Zoldyck's personal assistant while running certain investigations and interrogations," he explained.

"Hmm..' was my only response.

"Well that's all for now," continued, not noticing that I was already opening the door to leave.

~.~

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Well Mr Smith, your daughter has grown to be quite skilful and beautiful. Maybe I should consider giving her to my eldest son," Mrs Zoldyck commented.

"Keep her for as long as you like," he answered.

~.~

"So how'd it go?" Elizabeth walked up to Irisviel.

"He's sending me away with the Zoldycks, but I guess you already knew," she answered while pointing at the bags that Elizabeth held.

She gave her an apologetic smile while leading her to the private jet that the Zoldyck arrived in.

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

I watched as the jet was lifted off the ground. I wouldn't miss an inch of that place. It was too suffocating to me. I then looked over at Mrs Zoldyck. She was just plain creepy to me. I mean, what was up with her eye or eyes or whatever. I pulled out my video game and lost myself in the pleasure of winning most of my games.

When we arrived in front of the Zoldyck mansion, we were greeted by a group of butlers.

"Good afternoon Lady Kikyo," a man that looked like the head butler greeted.

"Same to you," she bowed lightly. "Call all my dear children and tell them I have a new assistant," she ordered.

"Yes, my Lady," he bowed deeply.

Lady Kikyo motioned for me to follow her. We entered a part of the house that looked like the living room. The first thing I noticed was a little white haired boy playing on his game station.

"Ne, what game are you playing?" I asked.

"Uhh Wargods," he answered while pausing it.

"Ahh… Okay Little man, I happen to be a boss at this game. Care to challenge me?" I smirked.

Killua mimicked my smirked, "Sure You're on."

Kikyo sighed as she watched her newly acquired assistant howl in victory after defeating Killua in a short battle.

"You're pretty good," I commented on his skills. "What's your name?"

"Killua," he answered. "And you?" he then asked.

"Irisviel Smith, but you can call me Iris," I answered with a smile.

He smiled back at me, "You have skill but next time I won't go so easy on you."

"Likewise Little man," I smirked in response.

"Well now that you two are finished , let's keep moving," Mrs Zoldyck spoke up.

I followed her as she entered a basement looking part of the house.

"Milluki dear!" Kikyo called out, "It's your mother. I would like you to meet someone."

The door was opened to reveal a fat boy. His face was covered with chips and his shirt was out of his pants. I swallowed my disgust and put on the fakest smile as I was introduced.

"Milluki, I would like you to meet my new personal assistant, Irisviel Smith," she introduced. "I'm sure you know that her father and I have been very close friends."

"Yes, mother," he answered while looking at me.

"Do you have any idea where Illumi is?" she asked her son.

"He is probably in his room or something," he answered.

Kikyo nodded and proceeded to her eldest son's room.

This walk was starting to irritate me. Why couldn't she just call all the Zoldycks in one place.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize we had reached our destination.

"Illumi dear!~" Kikyo called out, "I want you to meet someone very important."

After what seemed like the longest minute ever, the door opened to reveal….

* * *

**I'm evil aren't I! Bwahahahahh!~! Don't worry though. If you guys review, I will definitely update. DEFINITELY! Tell me what you think of how I portray Illumi and Kikyo. I'm looking forward to your feedback. Don't be shy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Really hope you like this chappy. It has slight gore. Well, I wouldn't really call it gore but oh well. I need feedback. I wanna thank Retz for being my first reviewer. I would also like to that the people that followed. I really appreciate you guys! Love ya!**

* * *

**Our Mission Together(I Really Hope It'll Be the Last)**

The door opened to reveal one of the house's butlers. He wore the standard butler's uniform and had a stoic expression on his face that emphasized the crow's feet beneath his eyes.

_'Poor guy,' _ Iris thought.

"Good afternoon Lady Kikyo," he greeted. "Is there any way that I could be of assistance?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'm looking for Illumi. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, I have. He went outside for a stroll, I believe," he answered.

"Thank you," Kikyo replied.

Iris watched as the Zoldyck called for her head butler, Gohto. He also wore a butler's uniform and he also had a stoic look. His black hair was slicked back neatly and his glasses added to his uptight look. His lips were set in a firm line as he listened to the orders that Mrs Zoldyck was giving him. He then nodded and left.

'_Do all the butlers around here have to look so serious?' _ Iris thought.

"Iris dear," Kikyo called, "Why don't you and I go into my room to have a little chat?" she offered.

Iris nodded.

"Don't nod my dear," she warned, "It's unbecoming of a lady."

"Yes Mam," she answered.

The two walked in silence for a while until Iris spoke up.

"What's the real reason behind all this?" she asked.

"You'll see in time," Kikyo answered, not needing an explanation on what she meant by 'all this'.

We entered her room. It was quite simple considering the kind of woman Lady Kikyo seemed to be. It was comprised of a huge bed adorned with white silk drapes. Her nightstand was to the right of it. There was a full body mirror in the left corner of the room and a dressing table with all sorts of make-up.

Iris had never seen so many make up kits gathered in one place. She thought make-up was disgusting.

The room also had two plush couches. Kikyo motioned for me to sit down.

"Now," she started, "I need to set down the rules for you. Number one: You must be respectful to all people in authority over you. Number two: You are to obey all orders given to you by me or any other member of my family. Three: All missions given to you must be completed with the uttermost precision and you are to report to me when you are done. Any violation of any of these are liable for punishment. Am I clear?" she finished.

"Crystal," Irisviel smiled.

After she stated the rules, Kikyo walked over to the closet and pulled out a weeks worth of what looked like uniforms.

"These will be you your attire," she said.

Iris pulled out one of the uniforms and observed it. It wasn't a maid's uniform. It was more like a butler's uniform with a dash of a secret agent spy look. It was comprised of a formal jacket, black gloves, black formal pants and different colours of formal under shirts. There were also seven black ties. Thankfully, they were skinny.

"You are to wear this uniform for every assignment we give you. On normal days, you can wear anything you desire," she added.

There was a knock at the door.

"You may enter," she called out.

"I have brought Illumi and Kalluto as requested," the head butler bowed deeply.

A small boy with fuchsia coloured eyes and a black kimono walked in accompanied by another male with black eyes wearing a green get up.

**Irisvievl P.O.V.**

The serious looking butler walked in and addressed Lady Kikyo. From behind him, a small girl walked in accompanied by…..

My face twisted with annoyance and shock.

'_What's he doing here?' _I thought. _'That annoying man or girl or whatever!'_

Upon seeing me he called out, "Yo!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Lady Kikyo.

"Dear, I would like you to meet my two sons, Illumi," she pointed to the older son, "and Kalluto," she pointed to the younger one.

I felt like I was being hit with a ton of bricks. Did she just say that this irritating, emotionless freak is her son? Plus, she looked over at the little boy, her other son looks like a girl. What is wrong with this family? Is the only normal looking one Killua? All these comments were racing through my mind. Then, I remembered the rules Lady Kikyo stated. I had to show respect to all the members of the Zoldyck family. I shuddered visibly.

"What's wrong dear?" Kikyo asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh nothing Lady Kikyo," I lied.

Illumi noticed this and looked over at me. Biting my tongue as hard as I could, I asked to be excused. After obtaining permission to absent myself from the room I hurried out.

"Irisviel!" Lady Kikyo called out, "Let my butler show you to your room."

The butler and I walked in an uncomfortable silence. Was my room this far? Oh well. The farther I am away from that freak, the better.

"Here is the key to your room," he said and disappeared.

_'How'd he- where'd he go?' _ I asked while looking in every direction.

Sighing, I opened the door. My bags were already present in the room. I was most thankful for that for it saved me the trouble of having to go back downstairs to retrieve them. I looked around, noting the simplicity of the room. The bed was queen-sized and adorned with a simple white bed spread. The dresser was empty. There was a full length mirror in one of the four corners of the room. There was one window, which was not surprising. It gave me a view of what looked like a sparring area. It was empty though, which was surprising, since the Zoldycks were assassins and trained daily. I sighed and moved away from the window. I then bumped into something firm.

"Tch! what the-" I said as I looked up. The presence was none other than Illumi. I felt as if his black eyes were looking into the very depths of my soul.

"What do you want? Don't you understand the word PRI-VA-CY?" I asked, poking him in the chest with each syllable.

"I just came to check on you," he answered, "You seemed to have been quite agitated back there."

"Of course I was," I said flailing my arms all over the place.

"Why?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" I retorted.

"Do I need a reason to ask? I am your boss anyway" he replied calmly.

The last statement irked me.

"Out," I said.

"My, my, you're pretty brave, ordering your boss around like that," he said while nearing my face.

"Well I wouldn't have to order you if you'd understand the meaning of privacy," I replied with a blush at how close his face was. It was like he was studying a peculiar specimen. I shoved him back.

"You're so weird," I said.

"Weren't one of the rules: Respect all those who are in authority over you?" he asked

"Isn't this supposed to be MY room?" I mocked.

"Hmm… alright," he replied. "I was going to invite you on a mission with me but oh well."

"Why? You look like the kinda guy to do it solo anyways," I replied.

"It wasn't my suggestion. It was mother's."

I sighed. "Alright."

"Well then, I'll leave you to get ready then," he said while clapping his hands together.

"Creep," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing,"

Night fall arrived in all its glory. Irisviel was dressed in her suit with a red undershirt. She had to admit that the suit fit her pretty well. It had its benefits and its pitfalls. It emphasized her curviness while bringing to her attention that she didn't have a sizeable chest. It was as flat as the ground she stood on(well kinda). Stepping out of the room, she took one last look at her room before she closed it and began walking. While walking, her hair fell out of place. She put it up neatly in her usual pony-tail.

_'I really hope this mission is easy, cuz I'm exhausted,' _ she thought after a few minutes of walking. The corridor seemed endless as she quickened her pace. Not wanting to give in and say she had no idea of her whereabouts, she turned around and walked in a different direction. Minutes went by but she couldn't seem to find her way. It was frustrating.

"Arrrg! Why the hell does this place have to be so damn confusing?" she almost shouted.

"If you were lost, you could have simply asked to be escorted," someone said from behind.

It was Killua.

"Oh…. Right," Iris scratched her cheek.

She followed him silently while observing his appearance. He had an ugly scar peeking above his collar and a few bruises on his hands.

"Ne, Killua, what's up with the weird marks?" she asked with growing concern while pointing to his bruises.

"It's nothing," he answered while putting a hand behind his neck.

"Wait, lemme see it," Iris said in a big sister-like manner.

Killua stopped and repeated, "I said it's nothing."

"Alright, alright. But don't be afraid to come to me if anything happens to you. I know I'm new here and all but it already feels like you're my little brother or something," she explained.

Killua didn't know how to respond. He wasn't used to being talked to like that, so he remained silent.

"Just think of me as Big sister Iris," she said while smiling at the thought. She never had any siblings so it would definitely be awesome if Killua called her One-chan.

He nodded.

"So you're accompanying Illumi on a mission?" he asked.

"Uh.. Yeah," she answered.

"Be careful," he warned.

Before Iris got a chance to say anything, Kikyo noticed her and motioned for her to come over.

"Irisviel," she acknowledged me, "I want you to come back safely. The target's name is Takashi Mei. She has been working in the underworld for five years smuggling little children to her clients. Apparently, one of the clients were tricked by her and wants her to be eliminated," she explained. "I want you to get as much information from her as possible before Illumi finishes the job. Use any method you wish to extract the information."

"Yes, Lady Kikyo," she answered and turned around to leave.

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

As I turned around to leave, I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're-" upon realizing who she bumped into I rephrased, "I-I mean, I'm sorry for bumping into. Please forgive my carelessness Illumi-sama."

Even though Illumi wore no expression, I could tell he was satisfied. The only reason I apologized was because Lady Kikyo was present. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Irisviel," Kikyo called my name. I slowly turned around and awaited my chastisement for talking to her son in a disrespectful manner.

"Be careful, my dear," she warned.

"Thank you," I managed to say and turned around in relief.

When I was sure I reached far enough, I let out a sigh.

"Getting comfortable, are we?" Illumi asked from behind me.

"Why do you keep sneaking up on me like that?" I asked.

"Because it's funny," he replied.

"How could anything be funny to you. You have no emotions," I stated.

"Just because I don't show any emotion that doesn't mean I don't find things amusing," he countered.

"Don't speak about me as if I were a 'thing'," I said while walking away.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked.

"No," I answered in defeat.

He then walked in the right direction, not waiting for me to follow. As I sped up my pace, I noticed Killua looking at us. When I was about to acknowledge him, he suddenly disappeared.

I ignored the action and continued to follow Illumi's lead. I began to get lost in my thoughts. I had hidden many small torturing tools all over my body. I then thought about what methods I would use on the woman. Honestly, people like her made my blood boil. They separated innocent children from their families. They sold them or auctioned them off to perverted men who used them for personal pleasures or gain. That was just despicable. Not that what I was doing was correct either. Torturing/killing was a sin as well, but a necessary sin. My motto: "An eye for an eye".

I HATED people like that woman.

"Are you okay?" Illumi asked as we got on the private jet. He noticed that my aura changed from one of annoyance to one of hatred.

"Never better," I answered with a serious expression.

He shrugged.

I then masked my emotions after working myself into a fit of rage. These people made it so easy for me to get angry, not realising that when they get me angry they're making it worse for themselves. I then indulged myself in thinking up different ways of approaching the woman.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Follow my lead," Illumi ordered.

We arrived at a dirty, dilapidated building. Suspicious looking me walked in and out of the building.

Iris knew they only had one thing on their mind. _Being Perverted_. Iris gritted her teeth.

_'Filthy scum,' _ she thought as she entered the building.

Upon entering, Iris took note of her surroundings. In the back of her mind, she knew why Illumi didn't take a more subtle approach. The place was filled with potential customers and they probably thought we were a part of that. In what looked like the dining room, an old chandelier hung up above, threatening to fall at any moment. The place looked like it had been a grand house back in the day.

"Hey, beautiful," called one of the men.

Iris was about to reply when Illumi threw his pins in the man's face.` Irisviel watched as he howled in pain. His howling died out as death crept over him.

"Thanks, but I could have dealt with him the old fashion way," Iris said with her nose in the air.

"I didn't do it for you," Illumi replied, "I did it because he was annoyed me."

"Tch. Whatever," she refused to lower her head.

We walked up a grand stair case only to enter a hallway. Hallways were now on the top of Iris's pet-peeve list. They were long and boring and at home, she wasn't even allowed to run through them. When they reached the end of the corridor, there was a door on the right. A heavy weight man guarded it.

"Hey! What are you two doing her-" he was cut off. Literally. With one swift motion, Illumi cut off his head. He made it look so easy. Iris stared at the now headless body twitching and bleeding profusely.

Illumi opened the door to reveal a plump woman that seemed to be in her sixties. She wore a satisfied smirk as she observed Illumi and Irisviel.

"Welcolm my pretties," she greeted, "Thank you for gracing me with your presence but now it's time for both of you to die!" he face twisted in an ugly way as she said this. "Attack!" she ordered.

When no attack came, I calculated that Illumi had already taken care of the disturbances.

'_Man he's fast,'_ Iris thought.

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

As I neared the now trembling woman, a sadistic smirk found its way on my lips.

I wondered how she would look without her fingers, which were beautifully displayed with all sorts of rings.

"Alright Miss Takeshi, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you will answer all of them correctly, understood?" I made the conditions clear.

"I won't answer a damn thing!" she shouted. I could have sworn I saw spit bombs fly out of her mouth.

"No worries. I have ways of making people like you talk," I replied smoothly.

Anyone who knew me knew that I take my jobs very seriously. There was no room for mistakes.

I pulled out a small knife from the waist of my pants.

"What are you gonna do little girl? Perform a little doll's surgery on me?" she mocked.

I neared her and drew my knife playfully across her face. This action produced a deep cut on her cheek.

"Precisely," I said with a sickening smile.

I tied her hand to the chair as tight as I could and then started with the thumb of her right hand. I clamped the knife down on it. The finger didn't come off. It just bled. She screamed a string of curses and flailed her feet around, but it was to no avail. Not satisfied with the results, I decided to take out a butchering knife from my boots.

"Well now, let's start over shall we?" I announced. "Are you willing to answer my questions?"

"Hell no you bi-"

I interrupted her by bringing down the butcher's knife on her thumb. She screamed an ear splitting scream, but I was used to this kind of stuff. The laboured breathing, the screams, the pleas. This was just the beginning. I didn't notice Illumi but I knew he was there.

"Are you ready now?" I asked her with a calm voice.

"What….. do…. you…. want?" she asked, barely being able to speak through the pain she was feeling.

"I want you to tell me everything about your job. The smuggling, the children and your boss," I said confidently.

"How'd you…. figure…. Out… I had… a bosss?" she asked.

"It's common sense," I answered. "A mind like yours couldn't have organized a human trafficking gig and succeed. You're too weak."

She hung her head.

"Now tell me where your boss is," I demanded.

"The only thing I can tell you is what my job consists of. Nothing more," she answered.

"So you mean you're not going to tell me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to lose more fingers."

I chopped off her left thumb and index finger. Her blood splashed on my cheek. Believe it or not, there was an art to doing stuff like this. You had to make sure you didn't strike any major veins that promised a faster death. You had to make it slow and painful.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so loud that I could have sworn the nearby people heard.

"Okay," she barely whispered. "I capture the children and put them in cages in one of the upstairs rooms. the boss is my husband, Tachibana Takashi," she confessed. "Now please, I told you basically everything. Now leave!" she demanded.

"Now now, you're in no position to be making demands," I reminded her of the position she was in.

I sighed. They always gave in so easily. Is it because m methods were unbearable? Maybe.

"Illumi, she's all yours," I called out.

Walking to the entrance, I analysed the information that I just received. Any assassin could have done what I just did, but it takes serious training to analyse information and do the problem solving. I could also tell if the person was lying. Not by their heart beat, which was always beating quickly with fear, but by their eyes. I looked deep within their souls. Or so you could say. I had a knack for these kinds of things.

"What's taking that guy so long?" I asked myself.

"What's taking who so long?" Illumi popped up from behind me.

I was truly mortified. He seemed to always pop out of no-where.

"I thought you would have killed her much quicker than that," I teased.

"I did, but I met an acquaintance while I was there," he answered.

"Hmmm," was my only response.

We walked to the private jet in silence. I didn't notice a certain red haired clown watching us as we walked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. I'm here again. :D Remember, reviewing is vital. I haven't been getting any... Why do you people hate me so much! :( Anyway, here's another chapter. :) oh and P.S. I kinda enjoy writing in my OC's point of view. It's way easier.**

* * *

Almost a Kiss?

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

It was the second day since the incident and I was bored out of my mind. I slept during the day and stayed up all night burying my head in human anatomy and psychological books. As I said, I am a night person. I hadn't seen Illumi during the two days. Relief flooded over me as I realized this. Honestly, I didn't know why I disliked him so much. I mean, yeah he was annoying, but that wasn't a proper reason for going around hating the guy. I sighed and shook my head. Illumi was a case all by himself. Whenever I talked to him, it felt as if I was talking to a brick wall. He was so emotionless. I wondered if he ever had a crush or something. Illumi? Crush? Ha! For the few days I've known him I already realised that those two` words didn't mix in a sentence.

'_Poor guy,' _ I commented.

I was lying on my back while looking up at the ceiling. I thought back on how I used to live. Normally, girls like me would have a tragic backstory with a lame view of what their past conditions used to be. I was a different case. My life was pretty bearable. Despite my non-stop training, my Mom and Dad took care of me, or at least left me in good care. I never experienced the feeling of losing someone and I don't think I ever will. I have forced myself to ignore trivial feelings such as love. Maybe it was because I was never around guys. I had never experienced normal girly feelings. I never wanted to either. Oh well. I had no control over such things, so I really don't have a say in my life story. As they say: Fate brings people together, I guess. I also never had any friends. I convinced myself that I didn't need them. And truly, I didn't. the only person I considered as my friend was Elizabeth. She was the total opposite of me. Sweet, Caring, optimistic. I chuckled as these adjectives ran through my head. I then wondered what or who she was occupying her time with. My mind then drifted back to the Illumi topic. I wondered what I would do if he had a crush on me. I gladly welcomed the thought. Not because I liked him, but because I would enjoy teasing him about it. I smirked.

"Yo!~" Illumi called out.

"Ehhh?! how'd you get here?" I asked. "Nevermind," I then realised it was pointless to ask Illumi questions. As I said, it was like talking to a wall. I hopped out of bed and headed straight for the door. I didn't get far though, for Illumi blocked my path. An anime vein popped on my head.

"Out of my way pretty boy or you'll get an early introduction to righty and lefty," I said while holding up both of my fists.

"Feisty are we?" he replied. "Well I'll just have to work on cooling you down."

I stood there in amazement and annoyance.

"You are going to accompany me to York Shin City," he announced happily.

I visibly shuddered and reminded, "Lady Kikyo needs my assistance."

"Oh. Well she doesn't need you now, so off we go," he said in the most annoying voice possible.

My whole body shattered into a million pieces. After I packed a few clothes to change in, Illumi grabbed my hand and dragged me off into an unknown direction. I was completely mortified as Lady Kikyo gave the okay.

_'Don't have too much fun,' _ I remembered her calling out.

_'This family was absolutely evil,'_ I mentally commented as I was dragged off against my will to the jet.

"Next stop: York Shin City," Illumi called out to the pilot.

"Yes sir," he replied and then prepared for lift off.

I felt my eyes cry rivers as I looked out the window to where I should have been. I then spotted Killua in the sparring arena with a tall white haired man. I couldn't make out his features but I could tell that he was beat up all over. I frowned.

"Don't worry about Kil," Illumi had noticed my frown.

"I consider him as my little brother, so I _should _ be able to worry about him. Is there a rule against that? I pressed.

"No, but that does give me ideas," he stated while putting his chin between his thumb and index finger.

"You jerk!" I hissed.

Illumi didn't respond.

As we passed over the city, I admired the Heaven's Arena. I was only allowed to go there once to watch one of the fights. I then noticed how beautiful the tower looked as the rain fell upon it. Illumi looked over at me, noticing how I marvelled at the building.

"You can go there if you want to."

"What makes you think I wanna go there?" I answered defiantly.

"I don't know," Illumi lied.

We landed in an open area. Apparently, a black car was already there, awaiting for our arrival.

The rain made the ride soothing. I started to appreciate Illumi's decision for me to come. Then again, I wondered why he wanted me to come in the first place. Maybe he's on a mission. I shrugged at the thought.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The two stopped at an expensive called the Sarakushi Hotel. Irisviel thought the hotel was pretty cool. The receptionist was very cheery. She spoke in a slightly annoying manner, but it was bearable. Her brown eyes never seemed to leave Illumi's. Irisviel shuddered. How could this woman be all flirty with this brick wall? This was what went through her mind. She looked over at Illumi who looked as though he was oblivious to the situation at hand. As they were about to walk off, the receptionist asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Irisviel almost choked on her spit.

'_Was this lady out of her mind?' _ she thought while trying to regain a normal composure.

"No," Iris replied calmly.

"Well you seem surprised that I asked. Why? I mean anyone would think that if they were booking a young man and woman for the same room," she explained.

"Ehhhh?!" that seemed to be her favourite sound.

She dashed in the direction Illumi had gone off in.

"No running in the halls," I heard one of the bell boys call out.

Iris slowed down a bit as I reached a couple of feet away from Illumi.

"Dude, what's up with the whole one room thingy," she pointed an accusing finger.

"Hm?" he feigned ignorance as to what I was talking about.

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" I almost shouted.

"Oh that," he said while putting a finger to his chin. "Well it's very important that we keep a low profile while we're here, so I decided to make it look like we were a couple."

Iris's eye twitched violently.

"You should have asked, dammit!" Iris fumed.

Illumi shrugged and continued to walk ahead. He stopped to open room door. Irisviel hesitated before entering.

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

I hesitated before entering the room. Being around Illumi made me feel weird, much less sleep in the same bedroom as him. I then shuddered at the thought. Then it hit me. Illumi wasn't planning on staying in the hotel. He sounded as if he was on a mission. But why bring me along? Did he want me to help?

"Stay here until I get back," he ordered out of the blue.

"So you're just going to leave me out? Why'd ya bring me here in the first place?" I questioned.

"You looked like you needed a break from Kukuroo Mountain. That's all," he said with a straight face.

I sighed. There was no point arguing with a brick wall. Especially one that had the words WEIRD and CREEPY marked all over it.

"Whatever."

"Look on the bright side. You have full room service," he assured.

"Whatever," I repeated before heading to the bathroom.

A good bath was very appealing to me right now. It certainly would aid in clearing my mind. I filled the bath tub and applied bubble gum scented body wash to the water. I relaxed as I let my hair get a good soak.

"Ahhhh," I let out.

I came out of the bathroom smelling like bubble gum. All of a sudden I started to crave bubble gum. After slipping on a pair of black jeans and a sleeveless black top I slipped out of the hotel room and proceeded to the supermarket that was a few blocks down from the hotel. After a few minutes of walking, I noticed men starting to give me perverted looks. I ignored them though. They were obviously weaklings who didn't deserve my attention. I hated the way how that statement sounded but that's just the way it is. As I reached the shop, I caught a glimpse of my reflection. My hair brushed past my shoulders as my old bans were literally covering my blue eyes. As mentioned before, I didn't have bust but I sported a curvy figure. It's been a while since I've let down my hair, much less cut it. It was already night, so hairdressers wouldn't be up. After my observation, I slipped into the supermarket and immediately spotted my eyes shimmered.

_'Bubble gum!'_ I marvelled while running in slow motion to retrieve it.

"Miss, no running in the store," the sales clerk called out.

I looked back and rolled my eyes. Not looking where I was going I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I said while trying to balance myself.

"No problem," the person replied. I couldn't see any facial features, for they were hidden under a hood, but I was pretty sure the person was male. As the person left, my eyes shifted over to where I had seen the gum.

"It's gone!" I nearly shouted.

Realizing that I wouldn't be able to get gum until whenever, I walked out of the building while sulking heavily. I walked a few feet away when I sensed the stranger's presence behind me. I turned around just in time to see the stranger unhood himself.

"Good evening," a red haired man greeted with a hand over his chest.

"Yeah," I replied while turning around to sulk some more.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked and I turned around with wide eyes.

"Yea I did!" I exclaimed while poiting at the bubble gum in his hand.

He threw the pack to me and walked off in the other direction. To me, he looked like a clown. His face was artistically painted and his attire was giving off the circus vybe.

"Ne, what's your name?" I called out between chews.

He turned around. I felt his golden eyes pierce through me.

"Hisoka," he replied with a smile before continuing on his way.

"Wait!," I called out. He turned around again.

"Thanks. My name is Irisviel."

He nodded. "We'll meet again."

"Yea, we will," I said in a whispered.

Walking back to the hotel, I felt great. My craving was satisfied and there was no Illumi around to ruin my satisfaction. Unlocking the door, I found Illumi sitting at the edge of the bed. Surprisingly, my joy didn't shatter because of his presence. It shattered because of the dangerous aura I felt around him. My concern grew as I neared him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. Illumi looked up, obviously surprised at my sudden concern. He didn't show it though. I just kind of sensed it.

"Nothing," he lied.

"You know I'm a pretty perceptive person. I can tell when you're lying. No matter how good you are at masking your emotions," I reminded.

He then got up and closed the distance between us. My cheeks turned pink, realising my situation. I started backing up until my back met the door. His eyes held mine as he drew his face closer to mine. They were like deep pits with nothingness. He observed me similar to the way he was observing me a couple of nights ago. One word came to my mind: CREEPY. My blush darkened as he brought his face a bit closer.

"G-g-get a-way f-from me, pervert," I said while shoving him back lightly. In the back of my mind, I didn't want him to stop. These sudden feelings were confusing me. I suddenly became upset and stormed toward the bathroom. It was too much for me to handle. I hated to be in a helpless situation. My knees were weak and my head was spinning. I couldn't think straight. I needed to clear my mind. I stripped and turned on the shower. Rubbing bubble gum flavoured shampoo in my hair vigorously was one way to get my mind off things. I looked in the mirror only to notice I was still flustered. He was so close.

I stepped out of the bathroom only to find that the room was empty. Slight relief flooded over me. I lay on the bed and slowly, sleep wrapped its fingers around my tired little form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I really appreciate your constructive criticism. It helps me grow as an author... :D Anyway, I forgot to say this in the other chapters but, I DO NOT own HunterXHunter. I am but a fanfaction author, sadly. Please notify me if Illumi is too Ooc and if my character is turning into an 'sue'. Oh i also want your input on what type of nen she should have. :D. **

* * *

Fighting at the Heaven's Arena

I awoke to an empty room. The memories of last night were fresh in my mind. Illumi seemed so weird. I didn't understand him. His face displayed no emotions yet his actions spoke epistles. I blushed. Now _I_ felt weird. I dragged myself out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. I took yet another bath. Putting on a short jeans pants with a white and blacked stripped shirt, I headed for a nearby diner. Even though room service was available, I didn't use it. It was no fun. The diner was a bit farther than the supermarket, but I didn't mind.

"I wonder what I should do today," I asked myself.

"You definitely know how to speak your mind," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Hisoka. He was still dressed in his clown get up.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"The diner across the street. Care to join?" I offered.

"Nahh… I think someone else wants to take that offer up," he declined. I didn't understand what he meant, but before I could ask, he left.

'_What a weird guy,' _ I thought as I entered the diner.

After ordering, I sat quietly with my eyes closed. I decided to let last night pass and look ahead. I still have a lot of information to stuff into my brain. I didn't need and extra bothersome thoughts and feelings.

"Yo!" I heard a very familiar voice call out. When I opened my eyes, Illumi was already sitting opposite of me.

"I didn't ask for any company," I said.

"But you looked quite lonely when I came in, so I decided to sit with you," he replied.

"Is it a hobby of yours to annoy me?" I asked rhetorically.

Illumi stared blankly at me until my breakfast arrived.

"Quit staring," I murmured.

Illumi ignored my statement and made his order. Noticing that the only way to get away was to finish eating before him, I wolfed down my food in an unlady like manner and sped through the door. I ran a few meters before I noticed that I didn't pay.

_Back at the Diner_

Illumi watched as Irisviel gobbled up all the food she had ordered. She was a very interesting girl to him. Maybe it was because he hadn't had many interactions with women. He then watched as she ran out of the diner in a fragile attempt to escape him.

"Hey, Is she a friend of yours, sir?" one of the waitresses asked.

Illumi nodded and put a enough money on the table to cover his and Iris's bill. The waitress counted the money and eyed Illumi as he walked out.

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

I ran back to the diner as fast as I could. I was freaking out because I didn't pay.

'_This is so embarrassing,'_ I thought as I neared the bend. Bursting into the building, I repeatedly apologized to the waitresses for not paying.

"It's alright. Your boyfriend paid the bill," one of them answered.

"Umm I think you're mist- What?!" I suddenly realised who she was talking about.

"You've got it all wrong. He's my boss's son," I tried to redeem myself.

The waitress chuckled and left to take another order. I left the diner in a sour mood. Illumi paid the bill for me. Now I feel all guilt and stuff. I had to find him. I started my search for him at the hotel. Everyone I asked said they hadn't seen him. There was a nearby park to which I went to. I was so frustrated with hearing the word 'no', I was reduced to asking a dog.

"Hey Big guy," I addressed it, "Have you seen a tall guy with black hair wearing a green outfit anywhere around here?"

"Woof!" the dog barked.

" Yeah, I thought so," I replied obviously disappointed. I then spotted Hisoka.

_'I'm starting to believe this is more than a coincidence,'_ I thought as I rushed over to him.

"Hey, have you seen a guy with long black hair and black eyes wearing a green outfit?" I asked him hurriedly.

He stared at me as if I were speaking Giberish. I sighed in defeat.

"I'll just have to wait until he shows himself again," I said out loud.

Hisoka shook his head.

"Where are you headed off to now?" he asked.

"Nowhere," I answered dully.

"Alright, let's do something then," he offered.

"Weren't you the one who declined my offer to go to the diner?" I asked pointedly.

"I had some 'business' to take care of," he answered.

"Okay, so what do you plan on doing?"

"Anything~," he said while dragging me off.

We walked and walked and walked and walked. I wasn't tired. I only felt agitated. Where in Sam's hill could he be taking me?! Then, I notice that we were entering a building.

"Hey, is this some kinda mall or something?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said.

We stood in front of a desk area. There was a blue haired woman standing behind it.

"Welcome to Heaven's Arena," she said happily.

My eyes were popping out of my head. I wanted to do something, but this was not what I had in mind.

"Yes, I would like a fight," Hisoka requested.

"Sure thing, and what about your girlfriend over there?" she asked.

I felt like I got a karate chop to the head. I had been given the title 'girlfriend' more than enough times to know that I hated the word with a passion.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I replied calmly. "And I wanna fight."

"Alright then Miss he-," I cut her off.

"The name's Irisviel," I clarified.

The woman sweat dropped and gave us our numbers after explaining to us the rules and the floor catagories.

I sighed and looked up at Hisoka, who was chuckling.

"You really have a way with people," he said between chuckles.

"And you really have a way with annoying chuckles," I retorted. "You know what, you nickname will be Sir Chuckles."

"Hmmm, well it _is _a little different than stating the obvious," he said as he looked down at his attire.

"Well what can I say, I _am_ very creative," I walked off into an unknown direction. After walking a few feet ahead, realization hit me. I didn't have a clue as to where I was going. It's pretty safe to say that I don't have any sense of direction. One of my many pitfalls. I turned to Hisoka who broke into another fit of uncontrollable chuckling.

"Dude!" I called out.

"What, I can't help it," he chuckled. "Not to mention you have the vocabulary of an adolescent tennaged boy."

"Grrr. Just show me where we're suppose to be going," I was at the 98% annoyed mark.

They called my number but I was way too aggravated to be nervous. Whoever my opponent is will be a very sorry chap.

Hisoka walked in front of me, leading me to where I was supposed to be. As I entered the arena, I studied my opponent. The referee gave the count and the fight begun

_'Gender: Male, Height: around 6'2, Weight: around 145Kg, Age: ?" _I couldn't make out his age.

"Hey, do you mind telling me how old you are?" I asked as my face took on an apathetic look.

"Why you litt-"

"I only asked for your age, not your life story," I said.

He rushed at me. In one swift movement, I hit a pressure in his forehead. The hit was simple but was packed with enough force to kill two cows. I watched as he flew back, a stunned expression etched in his features as he fell down, unable to move a muscle.

"TKO!" he pointed at me, announcing my win. "Advance to the 50th floor."

"Man, that was too easy."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hisoka watched as Irisviel teased her opponent. She was truly fascinating. No wonder that Zoldyck was so taken up with her. Her demeanor changed drastically from an annoyed one, to an apathetic one. With one fluid movement, she took down her opponent with a hit to the pressure point. He smirked. She was indeed knowledgeable. Hisoka watched as she left, obviously aggravated. He then smiled one of his creepy smiles. He was getting 'turned on'. He had observed her, the night she had tortured the woman. He got so excited. He wanted to fight her, but decided it was a bit too early. She was not fully developed in Nen yet, so he had to wait. He also wanted her to tell him all she knew about the upcoming Hunter Exam. He knew she knew many things, even though at first glance, she may seem very ignorant and naive. Hisoka heard his number being called and smirked. He entered the arena, and not even so much as looked at his opponent. The referee called for the match to begin and it was over before the referee even had a chance to step back. With miraculous speed, Hisoka took down his opponent with a punch to the gut. Iris was sitting in the stands. She watched Hisoka. No normal person could follow that speed. Speaking of normal, she realised that she was not qualified to categorize in the group of people called 'normal'. Then it hit her. Hisoka was that dude that was said to have failed the Hunter's exam because he had killed an official. The 'you-are-in-the-presence-of-a-creep-' face settled on her features. She had heard many rumors about him. Since she was an interrogator, people told her miscellaneous things ranging from what they had for breakfast to the connections they had. All were unnecessary to her. She had remembered one of her victims talking about Hisoka. He was a serial killer who loved the thrill of fighting strong people. He was currently a part of a rogue group called the Phantom Troup. Iris cursed herself for not being able to rack up this information from her brain earlier. She guessed it was because he was so polite to her at first that it didn't occur to her that he might be using her to get something. She sighed at the thought. She decided that he wasn't about to get anything from her. She walked out of the arena, not bothering to advance. She didn't want to fight anymore. It wasn't even her forte. She had memorized all the pressure points in the human body and all of its weaknesses. She had studied the effects that nen brought on the human anatomy and knew how to work around it. She spent a whole year learning how to hit certain aura nodes of the body. This was the only advantage she had over nen users. She was able to temporarily stop nen from flowing with the addition of knowing when another person is lying or not. She had been training mentally all her life. She put her knowledge in practical use when torturing or interrogating.

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

All these things raced through my mind as I called for a cab to take me back to the hotel. I wondered if Illumi was nearby. Maybe he had left me. Then I would have to kick his behind. I stepped out of the cab and paid the cab driver. Walking to the hotel, I felt kinda satisfied. I had fun with Hisoka, sort of. He was very weird and creepy but he made me realise something. I wanted to fight in the Heaven's Arena again, but the next time I fought, I would make it to the 200th floor. As I entered the room, I noticed it was empty. The sigh I sighed was filled with disappointment. Part of me wanted Illumi to be there so I could reluctantly thank him for paying for me. I may be rude, but I always acknowledge a good deed. I sat on the bed and reached for the phone to call for room service. A waiter appeared with my dinner after I waited for tem minutes. Dinner was tasteless, in my opinion. Maybe it was because of my disappointment. I filled my stomach to the brim and lay facing upwards, watching the ceiling.

"You look stuffed," Illumi made his usual pop-out-of-nowhere appearance. I made an unusual face.

"Is that how you plan on thanking me?" he asked.

"No, it's just…. I think I'm gonna hurl," I ran to the bathroom to balance out the amount of food I had eaten. After a few disturbing moments I brushed my teeth vigorously and sat on the now lidded toilet.

Illumi looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," I answered without a hint of sarcasm. "I thought I talked to you about privacy," I then reminded him, noting that I was in the bathroom and he was sticking his head into the room to peer at me.

Illumi closed the door and sat on the bed, waiting for me to finish staring at the bathroom ceiling.

I opened the bathroom door slightly, looking over at Illumi in his sitting position.

"Jeez, don't you go to sleep?" I asked.

Illumi remained silent.

"Thank you for paying for me," I mumbled. "I was carelessly trying to rid myself from you and ran out of the diner."

"Alright, now that that's over, we have a jet to catch," he announced.

"Wahh?!" why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"You ran away from me, remember?" he remined.

With a dangerous speed, I started putting things into my bag. After packing, I looked over at Illumi and I could tell he was finding this very amusing.

"Let's go," I said leaving the room first.

I found my way to the entrance then stopped, waiting for Illumi to lead the way.

"What _did_ you come to Yorkshin City to do anyway?" I asked him as he caught up.

"I came here to complete a job," he answered. I knew what 'job' that was, so I didn't need further explanation.

Today had been a long day.

"So, what did you do today?" Illumi asked. I was surprised he even asked.

"If this is an attempt to make small talk with me, it's not working," I answered.

"I just asked a simple question, but you managed to make it complicated," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window of the jet. The city was definitely beautiful, but its beauty was magnified by ten-fold during the night.

"I fought a battle at the Heaven's Arena with some creepy guy named Hisoka," I finally answered.

"Hmmm," was his only response.

* * *

**School is starting on Monday, so I won't be able to update as often as I would like to from now on. Sorry for the inconvenience called school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own HunterXHunter. Ohh and please note that I'm writing this story in the time period a two years before Illumi and Killua took the Hunter's Exam. J **

* * *

Killua and I

Iris walked to the living room. It had now been four weeks since she had been employed by Lady Kikyo, and out of the four weeks, three of them consisted of her being under Illumi's constant watch. She wondered if there was any ulterior motive behind it. Maybe they didn't trust her even though her dad was a family friend. Upon reaching the living room, she spotted Killua. Just the boy she wanted to see.

"Sup," Iris called out.

"Uhh, hey," he replied. He was playing on a smaller game station, but luckily, Iris had her own, so they could link them together.

"Wanna link?" she asked while waving hers in front of his face.

"You're on," he answered. "If I win, you have to take me out and buy me all the chocolate I want," he finished with a bet.

"Oh? And what if you lose?" she asked.

"Then… umm… I give you any cartridge you like," he replied.

"Alright, I did see one that really interested me," she said with a smirk.

"Game on," we both shouted and started to play with dangerous speed.

A few butlers passed and noticed them. It was as if their fingers were on fire. Killua at his best versus Irisviel at her best. It was truly a sight.

"Well well Little man, you have to give me a cartridge of my choosing," Irisviel came out as the victor.

Killua lowered his head as a depressing aura began to take over him.

"Sure, here you go," he held out a cartridge for her. She looked at it.

"How'd you know I wanted this one?" she asked.

"Because any gamer would want it," he explained. "I'm guessing you never played it before, right?" he asked.

Iris shook her head. This game was due to be out next month.

"Well, since I already beat all the levels, I could show you a few strings. Not all though." he offered.

Iris smiled. "Sure."

After explaining almost every detail of the game, and beating one level for her, Killua sat down for a break.

"Killua," he looked up at Irisviel, "Let's go get that chocolate you wanted."

His eyes widened with delight.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

Iris nodded and let Killua lead the way to the candy shop.

~.~

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

I watched as Killua led the way through town. He was so excited about getting chocolate. Thank goodness I walked with enough money. Killua walked into a shop that sold miscellaneous sweets.

He then stalked off to the chocolate stand while I grabbed a cart so he could fill it. After purchasing almost all of the chocolate available, we headed off to find a suitable spot to sit. I had a flash back of the cute cat-like face Killua gave me when I told him he couldn't have _that_ much chocolate. I finally gave in though and now we were walking with three bags worth of chocolate. I looked over at Killua who had a smile on his face while nibbling on his chocolate. We then sat down on a grassy area.

"Ne, Irisviel, you should be careful around Aniki," his tone changed into a serious one. "I noticed he has taken an interest in you. I'm not sure what type of interest it is yet, so until then, take my advice."

I nodded. "Thanks for the advice Kil. I noticed it too, though. It's just too creepy to not notice. Oh and by the way, call me one-chan."

Killua looked over at me and nodded.

After eating what seemed like one-hundred chocolates, Killua lay down and watched the clouds. I joined him soon after.

"Kil, you've got a little something uhhh…. All over your face," I pointed out.

With that, Killua tried his best to lick his face clean, but it was to no avail. I helped him clean the rest with a napkin. After, we watched the clouds pass by, changing shapes and sizes. I had never experienced something like this. I had never watched the clouds and felt the afternoon breeze. Then, out of the blue, sudden wind blew grass into my face. I was then reminded of one of my many reasons for my hatred towards the day. As I said before and will always say again, I am a night person. The day never held my interest.

~.~

I stretched like a cat as we came back to the mansion. Killua and I spent the whole day together. It was an amazing feeling to treat him like he was my own brother.

"Killua," an all too familiar voice called out, "I thought we were going to do some training today." It was Illumi. I turned around, but not before I caught a glimpse of Killua's expression. It was one of fear.

I looked Illumi straight in the eyes.

"He was with me," I stood up for Killua.

"It doesn't matter," he stated.

I glared daggers at him. He was scaring Killua. That told me that whatever was going to happen to Killua would be bad and it's all my fault.

"Let's go Killua," Illumi ordered his brother.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Don't do anything to him. It was my fault that he missed training. So if any sort of punishment is going to be taking place, let me be on the receiving end."

Killua and Illumi stared at me.

"Hey, Iris, you don't have to do that," Killua managed to say.

"Do I have to say it again? Call me one-chan," I reminded.

Killua just stared at me as if I was from another planet. No one stood up to Illumi like that, or even dare stand up for him when he was about to be punished.

"Mother has requested to see you," he finally said and walked off with Killua following behind him.

I continued to glare at him until he was out of sight. Before Killua was gone, he smiled at me. If I was normal, I would have cried. He was such a cute little boy, forced to endure so much. I clenched my fists then walked towards Lady Kikyo's room.

~.~

"Oh! Irisviel, just the girl I wanted to see," Lady Kikyo announced.

I nodded solemnly. She then noticed my sad demeanor.

"Is it about Killua?" she asked. "If it is, then don't worry. He has been through this time and time again. I know you two have to be very close for you to be this sad that he is being punished."

"Yes Mam," I answered.

"Anyway, I have a mission for you," she said. "You are to go to a small town called Lake View. My client says that this also involves human trafficking. I want you to find out all you can and kill every member of that ring. My client is paying a good sum of money for that information so please don't fail and don't let anyone from the ring escape," she ordered and gave me a file containing further information.

"Yes," I mimicked a butler's bow and left.

"Oh and one more thing," she added, "Report to me first thing in the morning."

"Yes lady Kikyo," I answered.

I stalked off to get ready for my mission. I couldn't keep the jet waiting. I hurried and got dressed into my uniform. I wore the usual attire with a red dress shirt underneath and put on my black gloves.

"Tch. Hair," I reminded myself of my disheveled hair. I quickly brushed it up with my hands and put it into my usual pony-tail.

I then thought of the different ways in which I could torture the people. They were most despicable.

_"Only scumbag idiots could think they could get away with this,'_ I thought on my way towards Lake View. _'Oh, good one Iris,' _I praised myself as I made a mental note to use the name 'scumbag idiots' when I meet them.

~.~

I made my way to an empty car park. This is where the group was suppose to be holding the meeting. The folder was very detailed.

_'How do these people get this kind of information? If I didn't know better, I would say this so called client has something to do with all this,"_ I thought while finding a perfect place to hide.

I hid behind a wall that was used to separate the different segments of the car park. Then, the sound of a car approaching startled me. I listened carefully to what was going on as the car door opened.

"Get out the car! Now!" I heard a man shout. I hid in such a way where I could see everything. There were five men and they had two children bound by rope. The man that shouted was dressed in all black. From where she was, she could tell that he was armed, and so was the rest of the group.

"Are you freakin' deaf? I said out!" He dragged the little girl by her brown locks and grabbed the boy by his head. I couldn't stay still anymore.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The men then heard clapping in the distance.

"What's that? Who's there?" one of the men asked in arrogance.

Out from the shadows emerged Irisviel and she was clapping.

"Good show boys," she applauded.

The men pulled out their guns.

"Hey! Guns down," a man that looked like their leader ordered.

"Wise choice. And you must be the leader then?" Iris asked.

"What's it to you?" he retorted.

"Oh nothing really. Actually, I don't care. All of you are gonna die and go to hell anyways," she said in a rather cold manner.

"Stop acting so cocky. Even a smart ass like you would know that all the odds are against you," he said as he motioned to his men.

Iris kept her cool. She couldn't kill them right away. She had to find out more about the source of this trafficking and put an end to it.

"And after we're done with you, we could probably sell you. There are a lot of people that would be willing enough to buy you," he continued.

Little did he know that Irisviel had disappeared. She then reappeared in front of him and punched him in the face. She then took that opportunity to twist his arm behind his back, take his gun and hold him at gun point.

"Make a move and he's dead," she stated to the rest of the men.

She then looked over at the children who were balling their eyes out.

"Hey," she called out to them with a genuine smile, "I'm gonna get you two back home okay. Don't worry. But now, I would like for you two to turn around. What's about to happen won't be pretty."

They obeyed. She broke the man's arm and shot his leg. Moving to the others, she broke their body parts using immense speed to dodge the bullets. Sadly, she couldn't dodge all. Iris was hit by one of them. It was to her left arm. Yea it hurt like hell but I had to save the kids and complete the mission. I looked down at the men. They were all groaning in pain. She untied the children and used the rope to tie the men up. Leaning the them up against the wall, Iris mentally prepared herself to torture them. Her eyes flitted towards a metal bat. She smirked as she picked it up with her right hand .

"Now boys, the rules are very simple, talk and you get to have a swift and noble death. Don't talk and you're up for mind blowing torture," she smiled sweetly.

"Why would we tell you anything?" one of them so bravely spoke up. Iris watched him intently before walking over to their leader.

"Your team isn't very cooperative. I guess I have to make an example," she said while slinging the bat over her shoulder.

The man's face contradicted his brave words. It was twisted with fear as Iris held the bat very near to his face.

"Well then, let's get started," she said as she swung the bat at his face, breaking his jaw in the process.

"AHHH!" he screamed out, his jaw hanging. Iris then grimaced for it wasn't a good idea to break his jaw if he could have given her information.

"Hmmm… Maybe I should use a better approach," she muttered to herself. "But not before I finish you off. You're no use to me anymore," she said as she swung the bat again, but this time at his skull. He died almost instantly.

"Who's next?" she asked as she pulled out a small knife covered in poison.

"If you get cut by this, you will die very slowly, feeling a lot of pain. It's a formula I developed back when I was a teenager. It's like being burned at the stake from the inside," she concluded.

Iris then cut each of them with it.

"Now start talking because I am the only one who has the antidote," she said while holding it up.

They remained silent, but not for long. They started to sweat uncontrollably.

Panting, the boss shouted, "Alright! I give!"

"Tell me where your boss is located," she ordered.

"H-H- He's in Meteor City," he gave in. "Now please, let them go.

Iris gave him a little of the antidote. The other men writhed and squirmed in pain.

"Not happening," she replied. "Now tell me, is there anyone else involved in this mess?"

"No, not here, the rest went to Meteor City," he answered.

"Are they holding a meeting or something?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"On the 23rd of August."

"That's this month," she noted out loud. "Where?"

"I told you it's in Meteor City," he said.

"I know, but where?" she pressed.

"Tch! It's a big event there. Even a twit like you wouldn't be able to miss it," he said disrespectfully.

"You should watch that mouth of yours big guy," she warned. "Anyways, tell me more."

"The most notorious people attend it," he said. "It's a kind of formal event."

"Hmm… Formal huh.. Well thanks for the information," she said as she slit his arm with the poison.

Looking around, she took in the sight of the other men. They looked awfully burned.

She then looked away and headed for the children.

"Are you guys okay?" she hugged both of them. She didn't know why but she felt the need to comfort them. Both nodded with tears in their eyes.

"Now, now, don't cry. You guys have to tell me where your parents are," she said in a sister-like manner.

They looked around nervously.

"Uhh… we don't have parents," the boy whispered.

"We live at a foster home," the girl spoke up. "Please don't make us go back there," she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

The boy seemed to agree as he was crying too.

Iris felt sorry for them, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't carry them to the Zoldyck Mansion. She sighed as she thought of the only other person who would want them. Her mother.

"Okay, I have a proposition. Why don't I take you to my home. My mom would be happy to have a few kids around," I said.

"Really?!" they both asked in unision.

Iris nodded. She found herself being extra nice today. If it's one the thing she loved other than the night, was children.

"Okay guys, get in the car," she said while picking up the keys from one of the corpses.

She drove out of the car park toward the jet.

"You came in that?" the boy asked in amazement.

"Yea," Iris smiled gently.

"So what are your names?" she asked.

"My name is Akiko and this is my little sister, Aiko," the boy introduced. "What's yours?"

"My name is Irisviel Smith."

"That's a pretty name," Aiko commented.

"Likewise," Iris returned her compliment.

After giving the pilot a few directions, she sat in the back next to the children. She fished into her pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar that she managed to take from Killua.

"Here, share it," she gave Akiko.

"Thanks."

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

The ride to my home was relatively short. Akiko and Aiko were quite amazed to see such a big house. I giggled at their behavior. The jet landed in front of the mansion. I quickly got off the plane and approached the doors. I knocked once. The doors opened to reveal one of the maids. She looked surprised, but let me in.

"I came here to see mom," I told her.

She nodded and directed me to where my mother was. I followed her lead. As soon as my mother spotted me she ran over to me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I've missed you. You didn't even say good bye," she cried as she hugged me.

"Yea, sorry about that," I apologized in a lousy manner.

She then took a look over my shoulder.

"My, My, and you have such lovely kids. I never knew you got married in such a short space of time," she commented.

My eyes twitched. "Mom, I didn't get married and these aren't my kids. I saved them from a mission. They don't have parents so I thought you would have liked to adopt them," I explained.

She gasped and walked over to the two children. Pinching their cheeks, she marveled at their cuteness.

"I would love to!" she squealed. If it was one thing my mother and I had in common other than looks, it was our love for children. She couldn't have anymore after me, which saddened her.

I watched as she hugged them.

"This will be your new home from now on," she said. The only thing I didn't have for my mother were her eyes. Mine were blue, like my father's, and hers were brown. We had the same color hair and face structure.

"I'll notify the foster home in the morning," I said while leaving. "Oh, and mom, take care," I waved.

I knew the kids were going to be happy. They'll grow up to be respectable, smart civilians. I smiled at the thought and left before anyone could notice my wound.

~.~

When I entered my room at Zoldyck Mansion by window, the first thing that my mid went to was Killua. I quickly closed the window and rushed out of the bedroom. In all my rushing, I was stopped by Canary.

"Canary, do you know where Killua is?" I asked with concern.

"He's most likely in the dungeon," she said in a whisper.

"Thanks, I owe ya one," I walked off. Not knowing in which direction I was headed in, I looked back at Canary with pleading eyes. She noticed this and motioned for me to follow her. We were headed to what looked like an underground basement. Then it hit me. This was the same place Lady Kikyo had taken her to be introduced to her fat son.

_'Oh, that's Miulluki,'_ I thought in realization.

Canary then stopped at a door. I guessed that we had reached the right place and knocked rather loudly on the door. After a few moments of waiting, I started to get irritated. The door then opened.

"What do _you_ want," Milluki asked.

"What I _want_ to know is _where _Killua is," I asked and stepped into th room without his permission.

" Kil," I gasped as I saw that he was chained. I ran to him.

"Killua!" he managed to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"Sto babying him!" Milluki shouted at me. in the back of my mind, he was right. Killua was an assassin and in order to train him well, they needed him to be able to withstand all forms of torture.

"Let him go. He's had enough. You're over doing it now." I said in almost a whisper.

"It's alright," Killua spoke up as he broke the chains.

I stared at him.

"Let's go," he said as he walked away. Milluki shook with rage.

I bowed, mocking respect to the fat guy.

I then wondered where Canary went off to.

"You went on a mission?" he then asked.

"Yea. I saved two kids. They were about the same age as you," I answered. I then yawned. "Well, I'd better head off to bed. I've got to report to your mom tomorrow." I said trying ver hard to ignore his bruises. He nodded as he watched me walk a little way out into the hall.

"Umm… Killua, I know this is a lot to ask but, can you show me where my room is?" I asked.

He giggled at my poor sense of direction. "Come on. And don't think you can hide your wound from me," he said.

I smiled. "I guess both of us need to be treated."

"Yea," he replied.

We entered my room and I immediately tended to Killua's wounds.

"You should let me take that bullet out of your arm," Killua offered as he made his nails longer. I nodded and allowed him to. Tears were streaming from my eyes when he was finished. In my opinion, that was more painful than being shot.

"Ne, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 19," I answered. "and you?"

"10."

He smirked at me.

"You know, if things were a bit different, you and Aniki could have gotten together," he commented.

"Ehhh?!" I almost fell over. He laughed at me as I tried to hide a blush. I was completely embarrassed.

"On a serious note, would you ever go out with him?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna say never, but at this point, HELL TO THE NO!" I answered.

He giggled at my response. "The only person I would accept as my sister is you, anyway."

"Thanks," I felt good because of his response.

I then lay back.

"You know you could sleep in my room if you want to," I offered.

He smiled as if accepting my offer and climbed into bed with me. I know that sounded perverted but this was a strict brother and sister relationship. We then slept like babies.

* * *

**Well well well…. Yet another chapter… Ohh…. And just to let you know, I skipped school, so just to celebrate this feat. I posted this Chapter! **

**Killua: So you're saying that skipping school is okay?**

**AnimeFreak145: Pshhh… No *pushes Killua out the door***

** Anyways, skipping school is bad! So don't make it a habit. **

**I am AnimeFreak145 and I prove this message.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello again guys. I don't own HunterXHunter. Oh and Please let me know if Illumi or any other Zoldyck for that matter, is beginning to get a little ooc. Thanks!**

I woke up to find Killua's foot literally under my nose. I cringed and hopped out of bed.

"Ne-chan," Killua called out while rubbing his eyes. I couldn't help but find him adorable.

"Hmm?"

"Have you got a mission today?" he asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm about to find out," I started preparing myself for the meeting I was supposed to have with Lady Kikyo.

"Oh. Okay."

I then took a quick shower and dressed myself in my uniform. I wore a white dress shirt underneath and pulled my hair back. Just call it, the usual style. I then replayed last night's occurrences. Basically, a human trafficking party was supposed to be held in Meteor City. I personally thought that was weird but not all people thought like me. I then pulled out one of my pocket sized biology books and began to read. Yes, you could call me a nerd. I studied human anatomy and psychology almost every day. As they say, knowledge is power and I wasn't going to let a day pass and I didn't learn anything new. I stood in front of lady Kikyo's room and knocked. I can't believe it too me a whole month to memorize the direction in which her room was. I mentally chastised myself as I knocked and awaited for her to answer. The door opened to reveal Gohto.

"Um. Mornin'. Is Lady Kikyo there?"

"Irisviel!" Lady Kikyo called out. Gohto stepped out of the way and let me through. He then excused himself to give us privacy.

"Morning, Lady Kikyo," I greeted. I noticed three other people in her room. I found my staring at them. One had long whitish hair and a body full of muscles. He looked truly menacing.

'_Could this be the famed Silva Zoldyck?_' I mentally asked myself.

The other one was an old man. Despite his age, he had a strong aura around him. The third person was none other than Illumi. He was leaning on the wall.

"Morning to all," I then said out of the blue.

"Good morning dear. I notice that you always omit the 'Good' in Good morning. Why is that?" she asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Um… well… to me, the morning is a whore. It keeps breaking up the close relationship that my bed and I share. I'm more of a night person," I answered and immediately regretted my use of foul language. The two strangers chuckled. I honestly didn't know what was so funny. I was pretty serious.

"Oh my, we'll definitely have to work on that language of yours. Anyway, this is Silva Zoldyck, and this is Zeno Zoldyck." she introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Irisviel Smith," I bowed and then turned my attention back to Lady Kikyo.

"This is the daughter of Hiroshi and Emily Smith?" the old man asked.

"Yes. She is," Mrs Zoldyck answered.

Zeno nodded.

"She seems quite interesting," Silva spoke up. He then appeared behind of me and took the book I was holding out of my hand. I wasn't the least bit surprised, which seemed to interest him further.

"What's this?" he asked

"It's a pocket sized biology book," I answered.

"Ok. If you want it, then you will have to find it. I'll hide it and you have three chances to guess where it is" he challenged.

"Hmm.. You're on old man…. Umm.. I mean Mr Zoldyck," I corrected myself and blushed out of embarrassment.

He appeared and reappeared again.

_'Damn He's fast,'_ I thought as I tried to keep track of where he was.

"So, do you have any idea where it is?" he asked.

"Hmmm….," I made my way over to Zeno and inspected him. He didn't have it. I didn't understand the point of this challenge. Maybe he's testing my observation skills. I then looked over at him. I came for a simple meeting and now I'm playing hide and seek with a book. I mentally face palmed. This family was so weird. At first though, I thought the head of the family would have been beyond creepy and evil. I guess I was wrong about the creepy but he was definitely evil. I forgot to mention scary.

"Give up, Little one?" he chuckled.

"Tch. Fat chance!" I shouted and racked my brains.

Illumi looked at me.

_'She's in front of the Head of the Zoldyck family and still shows little to no respect,'_ he thought.

The other spectators just watched in amusement.

"It's behind the chair," I said as I recalled him going there.

"Wrong."

"Well then it's under the bed," I made an obvious guess.

"Wrong."

_'Tch!'_ I then replayed his movements. He went to the chair, then bed then… my eyes opened in realization. The last place he went was outside the room. The movement only took a fraction of a second but it was pretty distinct.

"It's not in the room," I said.

"Such a bold statement Miss Smith," he said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," I answered with determination evident in my blue eyes.

There was a long pause.

"You're correct," he finally announced.

"Were you testing my observation skills?" I asked.

"You seem like a very knowledgeable girl," he started, "Most people are very knowledgeable, but don't put that knowledge to use."

"So I'm correct? You were testing my observation skills?"

"Partly."

Before I could ask him to elaborate, Lady Kikyo coughed.

"Well that was certainly the highlight of the morning," she said. "Now let's get down to business. Iris, I want you to tell me the information you gathered from last night."

"Um… the leader of the group told me that there is going to be a special gathering of the 'traffickers' in Meteor City. It's on the 23rd of this month, which is tomorrow."

"What about the children mentioned in the folder I gave you?" she asked.

"They were foster children, so I kinda let them stay with my mom. She didn't mind though. She loves kids, so she agreed to adopt them," I answered.

"Alright. You're dismissed. But meet me again this afternoon at 3," she announced.

With that, I bowed and left quickly.

**Normal P.O.V**

"My my, she's like a diamond in the ruff. She needs a lot of refining and I will be the one to do it," Mrs Zoldyck said to her husband and father. Illumi had left the room shortly after Iris, which made his father look at his wife suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing," she replied. With that, Zeno chuckled.

"She is certainly interesting. She probably knows about nen but hasn't acquired it yet," he said.

"Indeed," Lady Kikyo backed up Zeno's statement.

~.~

"I knew you were disrespectful, but not that disrespectful," Illumi said behind Irisviel.

"I knew you were creepy, but not that creepy," Irisviel retorted.

Illumi just looked at her.

"I mean jeez. Creeping up behind me is enough, but stalking me? Now that's on a totally different level of creepy. More like creepy-weird or weird-creepy," she stopped talking as Illumi neared her.

"What you did yesterday was unacceptable," Irisviel assumed he was talking about me taking Killua away from his punishment.

"Well, I only did what was right. I knew you were mean but not that mean," she replied.

"It's training. You're lucky I didn't tell father," he said.

"Tch! Whatever. If that's all, I'll be taking my leave," she said. In the middle of her walking away, Illumi grabbed her hand and pulled her back with such force that she landed on his chest.

"W-w-what are you doing, you creep," Iris said with her face as red as a tomato. She had never been this close to a man her age. She backed out of his chest. Illumi still held a firm grip on her hand. It made her wince.

"Don't ever interfere with Killua's training again, or next time it wouldn't be a warning," he warned.

"Okay, Alright. Let me go, you're hurting me," she said while trying to free herself from his death-like grip. He backed her into a wall. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Sensing that he was about to be kicked, he jumped away from her.

"You creepy jerk! What's that for?" she asked while wiping her lips with the back of her hand. her face matched the colour of her red hair. Her heart beat was racing. It was her first kiss.

"Just experimenting," he answered.

"Just experimenting huh?" Iris asked. "I've been itching to fight you from day one ya know. You're making it very hard to restrain myself."

"Why the restraint?" he asked.

"I may look like it, but I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna fight someone I Know I can't beat," she replied while clenching her fists. The blush never left her face.

"Hmm…" was his only response.

Iris walked past him and to her room. She entered her room and slammed the door shut. Killua spotted her.

"Hey one-chan, what's the matter with you?" he asked.

He noticed her face was red and steam was coming out of her head like a kettle.

"Nothing," she looked away from Killua. Then something hit her. Killua had thrown a teddy bear at her.

"You're not answering correctly," he pointed out, "You look like you just came from having s-"

"Don't say it," she interrupted him. "You aren't even supposed to know about those things yet."

"So you _were_ doing it?" he asked.

"No I wasn't!" Iris almost shouted.

"Was it with Aniki?" he teased.

Iris's face got even redder.

"KILLUA!" she shouted.

"Okay okay, I'm done," he gave in.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Iris gave permission.

Upon seeing Illumi, Iris maintained her blush.

"Killua, it's time for your training," he said and then walked out of the door.

Killua looked over at Iris, who was looking at the ground.

"He totally did something to you, didn't he?"

"N-no he didn't," Iris stalked off to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth vigorously.

Killua leered at Iris as he then realised what Aniki had done to her. Iris shut the bathroom door with a loud slam while uttering a line of curses. After brushing her teeth, she changed into something a bit more comfortable. A pair of short jeans and a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt with a pair of black and yellow sneakers was what she was now dressed in. she then walked over to the window. Illumi and Killua weren't there. That meant that the 'training' he was going through was torture. Iris clenched her fists. Her anger soon dissipated when she checked her watch. It was 11 A.M. She only had an hour before her other meeting with Lady Kikyo. Wanting something to do, she took a stroll to the library. She needed to do a little more research on a particular topic. She then stopped in her tracks. She had no idea where it was. Running through the corridor, she bumped into Mr Zeno.

"Hello sir, um… can you show me where the library is?" Iris asked.

"You're pretty brave youngster," he commented. "I'll show you where it is."

As we entered the library, Iris's eyes popped open. There were so many books and so much information to retain, but so little time. Zeno watched the young lady's amazement.

"You only have thirty minutes so use the time wisely," he said as he departed.

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

I stood in a daze for a while. Not even my family has this many books. I moved my feet towards a particular section. I picked up a book about nen. I knew about it, but only on an elementary based level. I needed to know more. I read a couple of pages then looked at my watch.

"Holy Grandmother! It's 11:52!" I shouted and dashed out of the room. Luckily, there was a maid nearby that helped me locate Lady Kikyo. She was seated in the garden. After she acknowledged my presence, she motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Iris, tomorrow marks the end of the trafficking," she announced.

"Not meaning to be rude or anything but, how are you so sure?" I asked.

"Because I'm sending Illumi with you so that he can aid you in killing all of them," she said.

_'Oh no. Anyone but him!'_ I complained in my mind.

"After that. My client will be satisfied and you can have a bit of a vacation."

I nodded.

"Tomorrow is a semi-formal event right?" she then asked.

"Yes, it is," I answered.

"Then you will have to wear something that blends in with the crowd," she replied.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, Come to my room tomorrow evening at five and I'll have you all set," she said with a smile.

"Yes Mam." She motioned for me to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey evryone, I don't own HunterXHunter. My next chapter is going to be a filler so stay tuned... Hotsprings and all... hehehehe**

* * *

**Putting an End to The Trafficking**

The current date: August 23rd. the morning seemed to fly by as I sat in the library. I commented on my abilities. I already knew how to operate ten and zetsu. My old teacher taught me after I pestered him about wanting to learn it. We never got to continue, as he was fired for unknown reasons. I never pursued it again, but now, it seems to pick at my interest. It was now 4:45 P.M. I walked quickly to Lady Kikyo's room. On the way, I wondered what she meant by 'she'll have me all set'. It was truly scary once you think about it. I shrugged it off as I knocked for permission to enter. Upon entering, I couldn't believe my eyes. There were racks of dresses lined up with Lady Kikyo inspecting them, make –up lined the dressing table and different types of shoes were put up for display. I tried to control myself from up chucking. This had to be the grossest thing she had ever seen. She wasn't into all these things.

"Evening Lady Kikyo," I greeted, trying to hide my disgust.

"Good evening, dear," she replied while taking out a scandalous looking dress. I blushed as she put it against my frame. She handed it to me and I closely examined it.

"Go ahead. Put it on," she urged me.

I shuddered while undressing in front of her. It was pretty creepy but what the heck, it we were all girls. I hope.

As I slid on the dress, I noticed its intricate designs. It was short and tight. It showed my skin at the sides of my stomach and my back was exposed. Luckily, it had a lacy design over my exposed parts. It accentuated my curvy figure and made me look like I had a sizeable amount of bust. I felt twice my age. This is way too much skin. Lady Kikyo handed me a pair of black stockings and a black pair of wedged heel shoes. The shoes laced up and stopped to tie three inches above my ankle. She shoved me into a chair and had the maids do my hair and make-up. I cringed as they applied red lipstick to my small pink lips. They put on a little blush and eyeliner. I stopped them before they could put on eye-make-up. I loathed it with all my heart and didn't intend to put on any in this life time. They let my hair down and placed my bangs over my left eye. `

"You look very beautiful, my dear. It's a shame you have to wear such a beautiful style to a place like that," she commented.

"No offence Lady Kikyo, but I feel weird."

"No worries. You'll get used to the style. Illumi is waiting for you outside."

My eye twitched. If Killua saw me, he would surely make fun of me. I cried mentally as Lady Kikyo escorted me to the front area.

My eyes averted Killua's. Expecting him to burst out laughing and say something like 'What the hell are you wearing', he just stood there with eyes wide open.

"W-w-why are you staring? Aren't you supposed to be laughing at how ridiculous I look? I asked him when I was sure Lady Kikyo was out of sight.

"Actually, I think one-chan looks very pretty. Maybe Aniki will actually do 'it' to you this time," he said with a smirk.

I chopped him in his head.

"I told you that you're not supposed to be thinking about things like hat at your age!" I shouted as a blush dusted my cheeks. "Besides, I'm on a mission. Your brother is the least of my problems."

"I'm the least of your problems?" Illumi said from behind. Being used to his popping out of nowhere, Iris wasn't surprised.

"Yes, you are," I looked up at him.

Normal men's eyes would have travelled to my lower parts, but his never left mine.

"You look nice by the way. I hope you can run in those," he pointed to my heels.

I blushed. "Of course I can."

Illumi shrugged and we set off.

~.~

We arrived at Meteor City. People close to her referred to it as the Junk Yard city. Few outside people knew of it. My father was actually born in this city. He told me that it was controlled by the Mafia. It's a perfect place to hold a Trafficking Get Together. I then saw a tall building. Formally dressed people were walking in and out. We headed towards the vestibule. A tall gruff man and some small fries approached us. The small fries eyed me lustfully.

"Hey you," they addressed illumi, "Your girlfriend is looking quite yummie over there. Why don't ya send her this way. We promise we'll take good care of-

Before he could finish, I kicked him across his face.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" he shouted and lunged forward at me.

One of his friends stopped him.

"She's not someone you want to mess with. She's Smith's daughter," his friend said.

"Hmmm… You guys are no fun," I frowned as Illumi led me away.

"Oh," I turned around, "I'll give you a kiss if you show me where Tachibana Takashi is," I offered the guy I kicked.

Still holding his face, he asked, "You sure your boyfriend won't mind?"

I didn't dare look over at Illumi. I just sensed his dark aura.

"Nope," I replied.

"Alright, I'll show ya." He motioned for Illumi and I to follow.

_'This guy's in for a definite beating when Illumi's done with this place,'_ I thought.

He led us through a crowd of well-dressed Mafia people. I felt as if all the men were eyeing me. It was truly weird. Keeping my eyes straight ahead of me, I noticed there were tied children with gags over their mouth. i nearly cried at the sight. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I had to quickly dissipate it though. I noticed that there was a young woman who also had a gag over her mouth. She was crying profusely and shaking her head. I wanted to help her right away. Most likely, she had been raped before she came here. Her long black hair fell over into her face as some men began inspecting her. I then tried to focus on the matter at hand: Making that bastard of a man join his wife in hell.

"He's in there," the man motioned to the closed door. I put my ear to the door for conformation. He was telling the truth.

"And now for my prize," he closed his eyes and puckered up. It took him two whole minutes to realise that he wasn't getting that kind of kiss. When he opened his eyes, I blew him a kiss and proceeded to open the door. He stood there, unsatisfied.

"Ja ne," I said while noticing Illumi was no longer there.

I then burst into the room to find three men poiting their guns at me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the small woman who cut off my wife's fingers," the man in the middle announced.

"Good night gentlemen," I greeted with a smile, "I'm glad you know of me. That allows me to cut right to the chase." I said as I sat in one of the nearby chairs and crossed `my legs. This action allowed them to see more skin than I would have bargained for, but I had to come off as confident.

"Are you here to take me down, little girl?" Tachibana asked.

"No, that's not my job. I just want answers," I said while folding my hand into a fist and resting the side of my face against it.

"Alright then, what would you like to know?" he asked with a more than creepy smile.

"I wanna know why," I started, "why do you sleeze bags continue to sell innocent children for your own gain?" my voice got louder.

"Why, you ask?" he replied, "For the money! That's why!"

"You bastard! All this for money?!"

"Yes. In actuality, you are no different from bastards like me. You kill and torture for monetary gain," he explained.

I smirked.

"Hmm… that's true," I then said. "But my motto still stand firm: "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and an evil for evil," I finished.

"So you're saying that you're going to ring justice by asking us a few questions?" he jokingly asked.

"Yea," I replied. "I wasn't hired to kill you anyway. If I were, I would have done so before you even opened your mouth. Anyway, I need you to hand over the key and the locations of the children you have captured."

"Demanding are we?" he opened his eyes and I was behind him.

"Give me the key and you get to keep your ear," I whispered to him. He reached into his pocket and took out a key.

"How am I so sure that it's the right one. Oh never mind, if it isn't, I'll be more than happy to search your burnt up corpse afterwards," I smiled sweetly as his eyes widened.

"You monster!" he screamed trying to escape.

In the flash of an eye, Illumi stuck a hand through his chest.

He then quickly assassinated the other two men who were shaking in their boots.

"Damn it! I was about to ask him the locations Baka!" I shouted at Illumi. His murderous aura calmed down.

"It's okay," he answered, "They'll help us find the others." Illumi pointed to the woman and children behind him.

The children looked extremely fearful of Illumi. The woman didn't. her eyes shone with admiration and something else. I couldn't bare to say it. I tore my gaze from her and looked at the children. Smiling I knelt in front of them.

"It's alright. You're okay now. Don't worry about the scary looking guy over there. He's pretty okay once you get to know him," I smiled as I said this. After this, the children softened up.

"Let's go get some pizza," I suggested.

Illumi looked over at me. He then answered his phone and declared the mission finished. As we walked out, we saw the corpses of all the people who attended. None were innocent. The most gruesome looking corpse was the man who flirted with me. I just stared at Illumi. Feeling my gaze on him he turned around and motioned for the children to continue walking. The woman continued to walk as well. He then faced me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I blushed at this sudden question. "I-I-I'm okay," I gave up not finding a suitable come-back.

He nodded and then started walking away.

"Hey, wait," I called out. When he turned around I quickly tip-toed and kissed him straight on the lips.

He looked confused.

"Don't worry. I was 'just experimenting'," I assured and ran off behind the children.

**In the airship, I sat behind of him. I then brought my hands to my lips to calm the electrifying feeling in them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well Hello my pretties. It's me again, AnimeFreak145. Oh I'm just here to tell you that slight fluff is in this chapter. i repeat again, Slight fluff. Follow me on twitter Yuno_Ash or add me on Facebook as AshleyULaughSoHardPowell to give suggestions on pairings you would like to see me write about. :)**

* * *

**Hot Spring Action**

Today the Zoldyck family was taking a trip to the Kukuroo Mountain Hot springs. Soon enough, I found myself surrounded by the Zoldyck boys. I glanced over at Illumi who was reading a book while strolling with the rest of the group. Suddenly a wave of panic came over me as I remembered the kiss I gave him two weeks ago. Since that night, I made myself scarce whenever he was around. To my disappointment and relief, he didn't seem to even notice my presence. Digging into my bag, I pulled out my "100 Ways to Torture an Individual with Scissors", and tried my best to focus on the fourth chapter. To my dismay, Killua noticed me glancing back at the older Zoldyck.

"It's pretty obvious that you're avoiding him," Killua approached me.

"Nu uh," I said like a little child.

Killua flicked me in my arm.

I then noticed my shoe lace was untied and bent over to adjust it. I was ignorant of the fact that my shorts exposed lot of my skin as I bent down.

"You shouldn't bend down like that in public," Illumi addressed me from behind.

A huge blush was plastered on my face as I realized why he said that. Killua snickered as I allowed Illumi to walk past me.

"Were you really trying to get Aniki with that shoe-lace-tying-trick?" he asked between little fits of laughter.

"You're too perverted for your age. I might have to cleanse your mind with a brick to the head," I said venomously as devil horns appeared on my head.

Multiple sweat drops appeared at the back of his head.

~.~

"Ahhhh…." I relaxed in the hot spring. It really did the trick on my mind off of Illumi. Silence filled the atmosphere around me as I closed my eyes.

"Iris-ne!" Killua shouted as he entered the hot spring.

My eyes broke open and an devil-like aura surrounded me and he jumped out of my radius.

"And just when I thought ya couldn't get any more perverted," I held a pitch fork in my hand.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked/shouted.

"Could you two keep it down," Illumi said while entering the hot spring as well.

My face grew hot. Luckily, the water covered my nudity.

"Just when are you gonna learn to give me some PRIVACY?" I shouted.

"Come on nee-chan, we're all family here," Killua said and walked back into the hot spring.

I calmed down and moved to the far corner of the spring. taking out my book, I ignored the two, no three Zoldycks that entered. I didn't mind Kalluto. He's just….. Kalluto.

"Ne Iris, what are you reading?" Killua neared me.

"Oh, this?" I showed him the book cover.

"How could you read this anyway?" he asked while taking the book.

"It's fun," I replied and let him put the book down.

"Oh well, I guess I should get going. I wrinkle easily," Killua gave me a closed-eye smile. It seemed more like a smirk to me.

"You just got here," I pointed out.

"Remember, I said I wrinkle easily," he got out of the spring without wrapping a towel around himself.

"Put some pants on!" I shouted after him.

He gave me a thumb's up and grinned.

Sighing, I resumed my comfortable position. Eyes close, hands behind my head, peace and quiet.

Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Mother said to give you this," Illumi handed me a package.

A blush dusted my cheeks as I retrieved the package.

"Uhh… thanks. You can move now," I said nervously.

He looked at me nonchalantly with those big black holes he called eyes.

I blushed under his gaze and avoided looking at his bare, muscular chest.

"Tch! Dude, What the hell are you looking at?" I got frustrated.

"Nothing," he answered and turned around. I got a good look at his bare back. It had well defined muscles that could make a normal fan girl faint.

"So you're trying to say I'm nothing?" I asked defensively.

He turned around and resumed his staring. This irked me.

Normal P.O.V.

Illumi turned around to look at Iris. She had an annoyed look plastered on her face after she attempted to confront him. No one dared to ever speak to him like that. Employees much less. She was eligible for death but yet he didn't mind her sharp tongue, or her tendency to get annoyed really quickly at his weird behaviours. His mind then back tracked to the night when she had kissed him. Her lips were so soft and sweet. He wanted more. Despite his expressionless demeanour, he was a man.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked as she noticed Illumi wasn't listening to her ranting.

His attention snapped back to her and he neared her.

"W-w-why are you coming so close?" Illumi watched her stutter.

Mercilessly, he crashed his lips on hers. Iris groaned and tried to escape. Illumi held her firmly in place by her shoulders. The kiss became very gentle when she stopped resisting. He urged his tongue forward into her mouth and deepened the kiss. His hands then held her waist. This action made her groan again. He pulled away and repeated the action as he saw how flustered she was. She whimpered as he pressed his body against hers. She felt him. All of him. She moaned. She then pushed him away with all the strength she could muster up. She had realized that the kiss he gave her was just to satisfy his lust. She has enough credits to be qualified as a psychologist, so it was pretty easy to figure that out. Irisviel walked away silently, not without placing a towel around her frame, leaving a puzzled Illumi.

"Iris-ne, what's wrong?" Killua asked the flustered girl.

"Nothing," Killua could hear the coldness in her voice.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I am working on a poem for a writing competition and I have a deadline to meet for my first submission. i'll make it up to you in the next chappy though.**

**Yours Truly,**

**AnimeFreak145**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**I don't normally do this but I really think this is necessary. Chapter Nine is finished but updates will be a lot slower because it seems to me that most people don't like my story. The last chapter I put up only had 35 views. :(. It's kinda discouraging to write and people don't respond or even READ your story. So chapter nine is on it's way. I just need to type it out. Yeah... I really appreciate those who reviewed or followed or even read my story. Love You guys! 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Most of my time here at the Zoldyck Mansion was comprised of thinking. As I sat in the library, I read about a great nen users. I also read a little on articles done about the Zoldycks. They were strong. My mind flew to Illumi. It was now four months since I met him and in that time, I've threatened him countless of times, knowing that he could kill me in a moment's notice. I leaned my head back and gazed at the white ceiling. Since Illumi's so strong, why hadn't he killed me when I shoved him away at the hot spring? I was convinced that his actions were controlled by lust that day, but every time I think about it, that theory gets more and more absurd. From what I know, Illumi doesn't have normal contact with women. Honestly, I believe I'm the only one, besides his mother, that he converses with on a normal basis. I felt extremely awful for getting angry at him. Now, I couldn't even look him in his eyes. Whenever he's around, I make myself scarce. Call me a coward; and indeed, I am. I guess I'm just running from my developing feelings for him. What the Hell did I just say!? I blushed at what I was thinking. Could I really have feelings for that creep? I shook my head furiously.

"You know what," I said out lout, "I'm gonna take a walk in the nearby town."

I looked at my outfit- A white crop top with a black thigh-length pants and white sneakers. Deciding I looked alright, I ventured into the town to pick up a few stuff.

The town was busy with vendors and tourists walking about. I decided to go to a more quiet part of town. Some may say that it was a bit creepy, but I had confidence in the few abilities I had. Up ahead, I witnessed three men walking out of a jeweler's shop with big brown bags. The tallest one looked like a beast and the second one looked like a samurai and the third one had black slicked back hair. He looked like their leader. With his feathered trench coat with the St. Peter's cross on the back, it was easy to tell. I rushed into the shop where I saw the jeweler slung over the counter. All of his inventory was wiped. Anger rushed through me as I ran out the shop to take those bastards down.

"Hey dick heads!" I shouted. "What's the big idea?"

**Normal P.o.V**

The three turned around to see a red head girl glaring at them.

"Who are you calling dick head?" Nobunga coldly asked.

"Who else would I be talking to you son of a cow!" Iris spat. "You thieves better give back what you stole!"

Uvogin chuckled. "You better get lost little girl."

"Ha! I think it's the other way around, _little girl_," she mocked.

As Nobunga put his hand at the hilt of his sword, Chrollo put a hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to calm down.

"Hey Feathers," she called out to Chrollo, "Tell your cronies to return the stolen items."

Chrollo slowly approached Irisviel. His aura was menacing. Iris stepped back as she felt it. Gritting her teeth, she tried her best to regain her confident composure. Rushing towards Chrollo, she aimed a punch at his face. He easily dodged it and hit her at the back of her neck. Chrollo watched the girl as she fell. He sighed and turned to leave.

"All that talk and no moves to show it," Uvogin said, shaking his head.

In a flash, Nobunga was punched in the face. Hard. As he fell, he looked up to see the smirking red haired girl above him.

"Not so fast you bastards," she charged at Chrollo.

"Hey, Dancho, can I beat handle her?" Nobunga asked.

Surprisingly, Chrollo nodded and flash stepped from the scene.

"So I guess it's just you and me now," he said with a serious face. "It would be best if you decided to run." From her shoes, Irisiviel took out a small knife that was covered in poison. This caused Nobunga to smirk. In the blink of an eye, he slashed her stomach and shoulders with his blade. Iris fell to her knees in shock. She trembled as she felt the gaping wounds.

"I warned you," Nobunga stated.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Iris jumped up and attempted to strike one of Nobunga's vital areas. This caught him off guard, but nevertheless, he dodged it. All this while, a certain Zoldyck had been watching this exchange.

"Hmm… you really are something. To be bleeding to death and still have the power to move around like that," Nobunga commented. "Maybe that's why I'll keep you alive. Or maybe it's because Dancho seemed to have been in a merciful state when he dealt with you."

Iris smirked. "You're gonna pay sooner or later for stealing from that innocent man. I'll make sure of it."

After that, she fainted, but before she could completely black out, she heard Nobunga say, "Weak".

Yes, of course. She was weak. This realization hit her like a ton of bricks. How was she supposed to deal with these kinds of nen users if a mission required? She would certainly die. Nobunga, in all his long headedness, was right.

**Irisviel P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling soar. I looked down at myself. My body was bandaged. Luckily, my small breasts were bandaged as well. Today, I realized tow things. One: I had unexplainable feelings for Illumi and Two: I needed to train to become stronger. To become stronger, I would probably have to leave. It hurt to think about it but that's the reality of it. Footsteps resonated in my room. From out of the dark corner, Illumi stepped out. At the sight of him, I blushed furiously as I the memory of his kiss flooded my thoughts.

"You shouldn't wander into the city like that. Mother was worried," he was the first one to speak.

I lowered my head to hide my evident blush. "W-were you the one w-who changed me?"

"No."

I lay back down and squeezed my eyes shut. Surprisingly, Illumi sat on the bed next to me.

"You do know what you did was reckless," he spoke, "You should have called me."

"Yeah yeah. I don't need a lecture," I sighed. "Do you know them?"

"I believe they're called the Spiders. They belong to the Phantom Troupe," he answered.

My eyes widened. I heard about them, but never got to investigate further because my dad put an end to my research.

"Surprisingly, I know very little about them," I answered.

He looked pensive.

"Ne Illumi, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of hearing you say my name," I smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Illumi looked at my smirking face. His eyes then lowered to my lips. His face neared mine and I allowed it. He captured my lips and kissed me gently. When I started to kiss back, it became a bit rough. I moaned with pleasure as his tongue playfully battled mine. He parted as his hands snaked over my bandaged wounds. He stopped at my small bust. I couldn't hold back my moans as his hands played with every part of me. Don't worry, we didn't have sex, but he _did _say my name in the most seductive way possible. I told him of my intention to train, to which he agreed.

"When I become stronger, I'll come back and kick your ass," I had said to him.

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "I'd have it no other way," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Only a Fool Could Lie To Herself and Believe It (Four Years Later) Upon taking the Hunter's exam, I became a Black List Hunter. I was trained in how to use nen by Ging Frecces. My nick name for him was 'Old Guy', even though he wasn't that old. Together, we travelled to many places. He told me all sorts of stories of his numerous adventures and also about his son named Gon. Flash Back "I can't even begin to imagine who would be so dense as to love a slacker like you, Old Man," I said after he told me about his son. "Yea, Well believe it or not, I fell in love," he answered, "Unlike someone I know." He pointed over to me. "I don't need love. In fact, it's the most overrated feeling in the whole world," I retorted. "So, what about that Zoldyck you keep talking about?" "I don't talk about him that much," I tried to defend myself. "Sure you don't" he chuckled and placed a glass of water with a leaf placed on the water's surface, in front of me. "I don't love him; I just feel a strong sense of attraction towards him, that's all." "Oh well, nevertheless, let's get this over with," he pointed to the glass of water in front of me. "Alright, but I don't see the sense of drinking water right now," I drank a bit of the water before spit tanking it out. "This water tastes like crap," I shivered, remembering the feeling of it being in my mouth. "And I thought you were smarter than this," he muttered. "This water is for the Divination Test." "Oh…. Pshh… I knew that." "Sure you did," he said sarcastically. "Now focus your aura unto the glass." "I know what to do, Ging. I read it while I was at the Zoldyck Mansion," I assured. Placing my hands on either side of the glass, I focused my aura. I broke into a smile as I witnessed the leaf moving. I knew I was a Manipulator. "So this means I'm a Manipulator, huh." "Looks like someone did their homework," he snickered. "So, what are you planning to 'manipulate'? "I wanna manipulate blood." "Eh?!" "Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while now, and since I know a lot about it, why not manipulate it?" "I think I'm gonna be sick, but if that's what you want, then go ahead," he waved me off. "I hope you know that training yourself to do that is going to be a lot grosser than you think, right?" "Yeah. I do. I'll have to familiarize myself with it." And so I did. Later on, I worked for an Italian aristocrat named Nero Mellana. It was basically my job to protect the family or to be more specific, his daughter Valerie. Life for me was pretty interesting. It could not compare to living at the Zoldyck Mansion, but it was definitely something. Valerie never missed a beat. She was smart, pretty and strong. Even though I'd prefer to spend my time with Killua, Valerie kept me going. It was difficult to keep up with the teenaged heiress. I had to constantly explain to her why her body was changing. Let's just say she had a late puberty start. She was sixteen when she finally started to mature. One day, she asked me about boys. I almost caught a heart attack when she told me a boy tried to flirt with her. I was literally held back from pummeling the bewildered boy into the ground. "Don't settle for weaklings like them. They'll only hold you back," I had said to her. Now, I had a meeting with Mr. Nero and I was out-of-this-world late. I quickly walked through the halls, for I wasn't allowed to run. "Miss Smith, you're quite early today," Mr. Nero greeted me sarcastically. "Well, I try my best," I stupidly answered. He looked at me sternly. "What, it's not my fault you don't allow me to run in the halls," I pouted like a child. "Safety is my main concern," he answered. "Anyway, I called you here because I want you to accompany Valerie to a ball that will be held at the Rainsen's Mansion." "Sure, so what are the protocols? Do I have to infiltrate a safe? Execute some bad guys? Kick a ninja's- "No, all you have to do is enjoy yourself while protecting Valerie, of course." "Eh? So no butt kicking?" I bowed my head in disappointment. "No butt kicking." "Oh alright," I sulkily walked out of his office. The maids didn't miss a beat, as they were already preparing my outfit. They selected a long baby blue evening gown that had a long slit to the left side and accessories to match. I then pulled out my baby blue converses. I knew what out come to expect if Valerie saw me in them, but it was worth the risk. I needed a dash of my style added to this train wreck of a long dress. "How am I supposed to defend myself in these murderous heels?" I gloomily thought. Then, I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I said with a sigh. There, in my doorway stood Valerie. Her light brown waves were swept to the side and her violet eyes were trained on me. "You look amazing!" she exclaimed before circling around me. "I could say the same for you," I said, admiring her rose pink dress that stopped just above her knees. it was a spaghetti strapped dress with a dark pink bow tied to the back. She wore wedge heel black shoes to match. I watched as her eyes trailed down to my shoes. "What. Are. You. Wearing?" an irked mark appeared on her fore head. "Uhhhh… you know, the… uhhh…" "You're not stepping out of here with those shoes," she stalked towards my closet. "Here," she said handing me a pair of dark blue stilettoes, "You're wearing these." I reluctantly put them on, but dared not utter a word of complaint. Val was pretty scary when it came to fashion. "How am I supposed to defend myself in these murderous heels?" I gloomily thought. As if reading my mind, she put a pair of blue ballet flats in my hands. "If anything comes up, you can put these on." Important looking people walked in and out of the vestibule, but I didn't feel out of place. My father is well known among some of these people, so I spent my time listening to some of their greetings. I then spotted familiar presence. His back was turned to me, but I was sure it was him. Illumi. He seemed to be on a mission, as he keenly took in the presence of everyone. Valerie spotted Neon and Kurapika and went over to greet them. That meant she was in safe hands and that meant I could follow Illumi. It only took me a few seconds to lose the assassin. Despite my vigorous training, I was still no match for his speed. Oh well, my power can simply make up for my faults. The area I wandered into was getting more secluded. Then, I heard something drop to the floor. Opening the door, I realized that that something was actually someone, and behind the victim was Illumi. His hand was covered in blood. He then looked up at me. "Well, this wasn't how I imagined our reunion," I sighed. "Expect the unexpected," was his only answer. This irked me. "Hey Bug Eyes! Don't you have anything else to say, like 'It's good to see you again Iris. How have you been'" I mocked in a distorted Illumi voice. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. This caused my face to heat up. His hands then went to my back. "I-Illumi, what are you- Then realization hit me. All this while, my dress's zipper was going down. Illumi slowly pulled it up for me. Slowly. "T-thanks," I said with the tiniest bit of shakiness. "You're Welcome," he replied. "So how have you been?" "Everything's good. I've made new friends and all," I answered. "Well, it's good to see you're okay," he said before jumping out the window. He probably had more than one target. I shrugged it off. The rest of the night went smoothly until a certain clown texted me. The text message said he wanted to see me. He also gave a specific location. I walked down the corridor. The only sound I could hear was the click of my black heels against the expensive floors. Sniffing the air, I sensed rain slowly approaching. "Hmm… The rest of the night's gonna be quite relaxing," I absently commented, not focusing on the task at hand. I then remembered my short meeting with Illum. Inwardly, I am glad he's well. A small smile found its way on my lips. "Busy thinking I see~" a familiar voice interrupted my reflection. I sighed. "Why did you call me here Hisoka? What do you want me to see?" "Oh my, is someone in a hurry?" he asked. "Yes, I am. I've got a date tonight." "But I thought I was the only one in your heart," he feigned disappointment. "Get a grip you clown," I said as vein popped up at the side of my head. "So then who's the lucky guy?" he asked. "My bed," I dead panned "Eh," was all he could say. "Yea. We're totally gonna sleep together," I smirked at his reaction. It then changed to a smirk. "Then may I join?" "No," I bluntly answered, "My bed and I don't take third wheels." That killed him. I laughed as he tried to compose himself. "There's no getting through to you, is there?" he gave up. "Nope, now hurry and show me whatever it is you wanted to show me. I can't keep my comfortable bed waiting." "Alright." He motioned for me to follow him. "How's Valerie by the way?" "She's currently learning how to use her katanas. Is this your house?" I then asked. "No, it belongs to one of the politicians situated here," he answered. "Hmm… So why are we here?" I asked, completely ignoring the truly important question which was How the hell did we get into his house. As quickly as I asked the question, I heard weird noises coming from the slightly opened bedroom. As we got closer, my face heated up. I watched Hisoka as he tried his best to suppress a chuckle. He was probably thinking about how inexperienced I was We were in front a door, listening to two people having sex. "Have mercy upon my virgin ears," I silently prayed. Hisoka then put a finger to his lips, indicating I should be silent as he pointed to the male who was above the female. He had long black hair which covered the woman's face- Wait, black, long hair? My eyes widened as I got the jist of who it was. I turned around and started walking away. Luckily, the two hadn't noticed we were outside the door. When Hisoka and I were finally out of the supposed danger one, I stopped. "What was the purpose of showing me that?" I asked with my back to him. "Nothing really, I just thought you would have wanted to see him after such a long time." "Bull shit Hisoka!" I spat but quickly calmed down, "Anyway, whatever he decides to do and whomever he decides to do it with is none of my business." My voice was cold. "If that's all, then good night." Instead of allowing the chauffer to drive me, I walked. I wasn't expecting to see that but it's my fault for not expecting the unexpected. I bet Hisoka is wondering why I acted so calm. In truth, I am hurt but I'm not going to take it to heart. This was a flat out lie. The rain began falling. The droplets pelted me. Was the sky crying? Or was it just the cloud's way of jeering at me? My phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I disregarded the caller. It was Kurapika. Valerie must have asked him to look for me. My phone rang again. This time, it was Valerie. "Moshi, Moshi," I answered the phone. Iris! Where are you? Are you okay? Did that stupid clown do anything to you?" she bombarded me with all sorts of questions. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I'll be there soon," I assured her. "Soon isn't good enough. That's why I asked Kurapika to go get you," she sounded worried. "Aye captain," I answered. A black car pulled up beside me. Despite the rain, Kurapika rolled down his window to look at me. I gave him a crooked smile before getting into the car. "Sorry about wetting up your seats," I apologized. "Never mind the seats," he assured, "What I want to know is why you were crying." This shocked me. I thought no one would notice and just think it was rain falling down my cheeks. "I wasn't crying," I defended myself, but Kurapika wasn't buying it. "Then what were you doing?" he asked. "I-I was just sweating through my eyes. Pshh.. Do you know how hard the muscles in our eyes work?" I tried to convince him, but he just sighed. I couldn't even convince myself. "I'm not going to force you to tell me what happened, but just know I'm here if you need to talk." "I just witnessed the man I have feelings for have sex with another woman," I confessed with tears threatening to fall. Kurapika looked at me as though he just saw a ghost. His expression then returned to normal. "If that's the case, then he doesn't know what he's missing," Kurapika referred to me. I managed a smile. "Why do you always sound so sophisticated?" I tried to change the topic. "I don't know what you're talking about," he was truly oblivious. Pulling up in front of the mansion, we were approached by a worried Valerie. She held two umbrellas in her hand. Her eyes scanned me as if to check if I was hurt. Lucky for me, all traces of tears were far from my face and Kurapika promised to keep that tid bit of information quite. "I'm fine, Valerie," I broke the silence. "I guess you are," she said looking me over one more time. "No bullet wounds like the last time." I stood behind her, holding the umbrella as she conversed with Kurapika. "Thanks for bringing her," she said, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble." "No, surprisingly she wasn't," he answered. "I can hear you," I interrupted. "Oh, before you leave, remind Neon that we're supposed to go shopping together on Saturday, okay?" "Sure," he answered before stepping into the car. "You used me as an excuse to have Kurapika drive up here didn't you," I teased her. 'I-I don't know w-what you're talking about," she stuttered and turned sharply. I snickered at her blushing face. "She totally likes him," I said to myself. "What was that?" she adopted a scary look. "N-nothing Valerie-sama," I used 'sama whenever I got into trouble. "My, my," Hisoka started out, "Now why would Illu-kun do something so hurtful to Iris-chan?" He directed the question to none other than the black haired male himself. "For now, my intentions are my own," he replied before walking off. 


End file.
